What I Thought
by LivingVampire
Summary: AU/AH: Bella and Edward hate each other. But they find themselves involed on the internet, not knowing the true identity of each other. Watch as they discover who they are on the inside and face the dark thoughts in Bella's mind. Dom-Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So new story. Edward is jerk, just fair warning. This story does contain suicidal thoughts, therefore rated M. This story starts pretty dark but lightens up later. Promise. This whole story will be Bella's POV. **

I know I think about suicide more than the average teenager but with everything going on in my life or lack thereof, it's not too surprising.

Renee, my mother left when I was twelve, leaving my dad to raise me. Charlie is a good father but ever since she left he's not the same. You'd think it was Christmas morning every time Renee walked in a room from Charlie's face. I remember when they were happy; when everything was okay. I sort of remember being happy, but most of all I remember Charlie being happy. He's in his early forties now and still hasn't been on a date since Renee left me with him. I want Charlie happy before I go.

The alarm clock startles me awake for the first day back at Forks High School. I pull on my jeans and grab a t-shirt; slip on my checkered vans and grab my book bag to head down stairs. I peer out the kitchen window and see Charlie's cruiser is already gone. Guess he forgot my birthday was today. I sigh and open the cabinets looking for a Chewy bar. I finally find one and head out.

Climbing into my truck's cab brought back memories again. Mom. I remember mom driving this beat up old Chevy. I remember how she would get so frustrated with shifting the gears and whenever it broke down. She always had a short temper.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and start the truck and turn the heat on full blast.

Pulling up to Forks High has always put this unsettling sickness in my stomach. Today was the first day of senior year, just one more year. I look around the parking lot and see that there was only a few cars, most of the cars belonged to the staff but there was a very nice looking sliver Volvo sticking out from the pack. A new student? New teacher? Perhaps the some of the attention would be more on them than me. Thank goodness.

I shuffle my feet into the main office where Mrs. Cope is steadily reading her sex novel.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, how's the reading?" Mrs. Cope sets her book to the side with a blushed face.

"Hello Bella dear, how was your summer?" She shuffles papers around looking for my schedule.

"It was nice; same as every other summer. How was yours?"

"Just fine dear. Here is your schedule, have a nice day." Mrs. Cope smile was obviously forced and she turned and quickly continued her book. I must have interrupted a very pleasing part.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope."

As I head out I peek at the principal's office and see three heads, all boys, but that's all. I carefully jog through the rain and back into my truck; driving slowly to the student parking lot. Looking at my schedule I sighed and started to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming year.

_**1**__**st**__** period – Spanish IIIA**_

_**2**__**nd**__** period – English 11A**_

_**3**__**rd**__** period – Chemistry 11A**_

_**4**__**th**__** period – Trig A**_

_**5**__**th**__** period – Biology 11A**_

_**6**__**th**__** period – Gym**_

Oh gym. Gym is required for all four years of Forks High. Lovely. I take a deep breath and put up my hood and leave the warmth of my truck. I spot Alice and Rose hanging by the trash can, talking. I move over towards them.

"Hey guys," I say smiling. They nod and take out their schedules. We all compare and we have all the same classes except Bio and Gym. Alice winces at the gym class. I shrug. "I'll be fine Alice."

We all share a locker and shove our stuff in it and gather our books, glasses, tissues, purses, hand sanitizers, and a novel. We all know the first day of school is boring as hell. Teachers just hand out books and go over their syllabus. As for the other stuff, we as a group, are not the cutest looking girls. We all had allergies and we all had issues with germs; I guess that's why we bond, we know each other.

The first half of classes are almost worthy of sleep, however, out of respect for the teacher I don't. When Trig class came that's when the day started to get interesting.

We're all sitting in the back of our Trig class, three in a row against the back wall. Sitting in the back meant you couldn't be seen too much, therefore, ingnored. Which was fine by us.

I could hear Jessica's nasal voice coming from down the hallway. She came into our classroom on the arm of a very large guy. Not large as in fat, but large as in built.

"Holy shit," we all whisper.

I can see Rose is in a daze and her cheeks flushed. "Wow," she says trying to fix her frizzy hair and adjust her glasses. "I've never seen a guy with so many muscles."

I glance over at Alice, who is also staring at Rose. Alice looks to me and smiles wickedly. "Geez Rose, drool much?"

Rose breaks her stare and turns to glare at Alice. "Shut up, Alice." Rose slumps into her seat in defeat.

Jessica lets go of the guy and goes to sit next to Mike. Meanwhile Emmett is introduced to the class.

"Class, this is Emmett Cullen, a new student here at Forks. Please make him feel welcome, blah, blah, blah." Mr. Fore waves his hand dramatically. "Take a seat next to Ms. Hale and we shall get Trig class started!"

Rose looks over to us horrified. I try smile but it falls. Emmett sits next to Rose and begins to doddle on his notebook paper. I can see Rose's chest rising and falling quickly. I look to Alice and she's holding up a sign: **Introduce yourself idiot!**

Rose's eyes bug out and shakes her head in a panic. I nodded. Rose took a deep breath and turned towards Emmett. "Hi, my name is Rose." She said in a quiet voice.

Emmett looks up and smiles. "Hi, I'm Emmett, nice to meet you." Emmett shakes Rose's hand and flashes a cocked grin.

"Hi!" Alice shouts next to me. I bite my lip to keep me from laughing. "I'm Alice and this is Bella," she says pointing to me. "So how do you like Forks so far?"

Emmett just grins. "It's a bit warmer here than where I used to live. So, so far, I really like it." He glances at Rose for a brief second.

Emmett shook his head to come out of his thoughts and turned to see Alice and I with confused expressions. "Oh! I'm from Alaska." Emmett says chuckling. "Normal conditions are about 10 degrees."

I'm sure all of our eyes were wide. Emmett laughs again. Mr. Fore then starts class. I see out of the corner of my eye that Rose's attention is on what Mr. Fore is saying; Emmett however, keeps sneaking peeks at her. I smile a bit and bring out my novel and begin reading.

By the end of class I had finished three chapters in my novel, thank goodness for _Pride and Prejudice_. We were all getting ready to leave when Emmett tosses us a wave in our direction. Rose's face turns a bit red and I bump my shoulder with hers.

Rose looks back at me then to Alice and rolls her eyes. "Guys, leave me alone. He was nice." Alice raises her eyebrows. "Anyways, let's go to lunch."

Walking down the hallway to lunch I spot Jessica and Lauren on one of the new guys arm. I chuckled at his misfortune. Alice let out a very unladylike snort and Rose covered her laugh with a cough. We all shuffle to our regular table and set down our backpacks and books and groan as we walk towards the lunch line.

"Do you think this year's lunch will be any better?" Alice asked.

"No." Rose and I replied at the same time.

"Hamburger or meatloaf?" The lunch lady asked.

"What's the difference?" We all whisper and laugh lightly.

I hear a deeper laugh from behind me. I glance behind me and it's a Greek god.

Good lord, a Greek god in our small town high school_. _He had bronze color hair, startling green eyes and full lips.

"Hello Bella," a voice near the Greek god spoke. I shift my eyes in the direction of the voice. Emmett, I see now is the voice, I smile.

"Hi Emmett," I say quietly. The line begins moving again and I move along with it.

"Ugh, how can you stand her Emmett, she and those other friends of her are nothing. Never will be anything either." I hear Jessica assert her opinion in. I hear the Greek god laugh. I feel my stomach turn and my chest hurt; he agreed with her.

I pay for my lunch and walk swiftly to our lunch table, thankfully not falling. Alice and Rose look confuse but continue eating their lunch.

I push around my food thinking about the great looking guy in the lunch line. And what a jerk he was. I stabbed at my meatloaf/hamburger thing. The bell finally rang and we were forced to go to another two classes.

Up next for me was biology. Entering the class, I saw the room was empty. I sighed happily and sat in the back. I pull out Pride and Prejudice again and begin reading. It wasn't until Mr. Banner called the class to attention that I had to look up.

"Welcome to Biology 11A. If your schedule says something different than you can call yourself an idiot and get out of my class room." I smirked at Mr. Banner's introduction. I think I'm going to like this teacher.

Mr. Banner waits for anyone who needs to leave and then begins to pass out books. They're freaking huge! I think this book weighs about ten pounds. This book will not do well with my balance.

"You don't have to bring the book to class; it's just a reference for homework and such. You can leave it at home if you like." Mr. Banner says smiling. As he passes out his syllabus his classroom door opens.

The whole class looks up to see the Greek god walk in.

"Couldn't fine the classroom I suppose?" Mr. Banner remarks sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting I'm new this year and the building or this map for that matter isn't labeled right." I see Mr. Banner roll his eyes. "I am in the right classroom now, I believe. Biology 11A?"

Mr. Banner nods. "Your name?" he asks.

"Edward Cullen," he shuffles his feet and readjust his book bag on his shoulder.

"Alright, go ahead and take an open seat," Mr. Banner gestures to the room.

The only open seat was the one next to me… I'm happy that it's the only seat and then I remember what happened in the lunch room. I frown and move my book bag from the seat so he can sit.

Edward walks over and sighs heavily. "Great," I hear him mutter.

My frown deepens and I pull out my novel. Why can't Mr. Darcy pop out of this book and save me?

"Now, I know it's the first day but I really need you all to do this worksheet to see where you all are at in your biology skills." I feel myself groan at the thought of work on the first day back. "Alright, you can partner up with the person sitting next to you."

I roll my eyes. "Like that's going to help me," I whisper to myself as Mr. Banner passes out the worksheet.

"Oh by the way, I'm also passing around a sign in sheet. It's formatted to the desks in this classroom. Please sign where ever you are sitting now, it's your seat for the rest of the semester." My jaw drops. Mr. Banner just goes back and sits at his desk typing away at his laptop.

I pick up my jaw from the floor and turn to Edward who has already started on the worksheet. I frown greatly.

"Um, we're both supposed to be doing this worksheet." I state.

Edward stops writing and turns his face up to glare at me. "I know most of these answers but if you want you can do half." He begins writing again.

I glare at his perfect bronze hair. Is he calling me stupid? Or am I just not worthy of his attention?

He slides the paper towards me. I quickly look over his answers, just to make sure none of them were wrong. I also see that he had answered seven out of the ten questions. I rolls my eyes and huff loudly. I answer the three and slide the paper in the middle of the table.

I glance over to Edward and spot him looking over my answers. I quietly snort. "Are they up to your standards?" I snap.

Edward smirks at me. "Hardly, but they'll do."

I see red. I take a deep breath and pull out my novel desperately trying not to become violent. I can't even focus on what I'm reading.

Edward takes a deep breath and faces me. "Look, I need you and your friends to stay away from Emmett. He's already getting a bad rep. I've had Jessica and Lauren ask me about his sanity twice now. I can't have my brother hanging out with some wanna-be's." He looks at me up and down. His face holds disgust. "Stay away from him."

I sat there shocked.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but then I hear the bell ring. Edward is out of his seat and the classroom before anyone else. I can feel the tears rise up in my eyes but I angrily wipe them away. I pack up my things and head for the gym.

I couldn't believe that someone wanted to be so popular that they stepped on anyone who got in there way.

And that's what Edward did. He stepped on me and my friends so his brother could become a bit more popular.

The bleachers are set out so we can go over rules and other junk on the first day of class. I sit on the first bleacher and all the way to the left. I pull out my iPhone and see that I have three texts, all from Alice.

_**Rose was just hit with a book that Mike threw. Going to the nurse.**_

_**Rose has a broken nose! We're going to the hospital. **_

_**At the hospital still. We'll see you tomorrow. **_

I guess they forgot about my birthday too. I sigh and pull out Pride and Prejudice, once again wishing I was living the life of Elizabeth Bennet. Perhaps if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be this down. Rose and Alice have tried more than enough times to set me up with someone. Forks is just too small of a town to find love in. Everyone has known everyone since kindergarten. I don't want to remember that time when my husband ate glue at the craft table in first grade. Some things should remain a mystery.

Just then Coach Clapp blew the whistle to call the class to order. I look around and see that there are more than thirty students in this class. Great, more people to see me trip. Maybe Coach Clapp will give me a break this year, since it's my final year.

"Okay, okay, be quiet," the gym hushes. "Now this is gym. We run, jump, swim, bat, throw, catch, and lift weights. I know that some of you might not be able to do all of these things but I want you all to make an effort." Coach Clapp hands out his syllabus. "Now, this is a schedule of what we'll be doing day by day. This schedule will never fail because this is Forks so we'll most likely be in the gym most of the time. So you all get three dress out days. I suggest you look at the schedule and figure out now what days you will be dressing out. Dressing out means that you take that day and decide not to partake in the activities that day. You will not have any points taken away from you…"

Coach Clapp continued to hand out uniforms and explain the rules of the gym. However, my mind started wander.—I think if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be so depressed. Maybe I should visit one of those dating sites. –Ugh. Even I think that's pathetic.

Some nudged me hard from behind. "Ow!" I shouted and twisted around angrily.

It was Edward. "Hello?" He waved the papers in my face. I backed away sharply to keep myself from getting hit with them. "I've been calling your name and poking you with these papers for the last ten minutes. Why don't you wake up and stop day dreaming about how you wish you had a life."

The entire gym was silent. My jaw drops for the second time today and again because of him. My eyes fill up with tears and I can't stop them. I grab my book bag and run out of gym. I hear Coach Clapp yelling at him but I can't stop the tears and I can't stop the loud humming noise in my ears. I feel hot, I feel trapped, and I feel sick.

I rush out of school and make my way to the parking lot. I hear Coach Clapp yell out my name but I keep running. Finally reaching my truck I start the engine and pull out of the parking spot quickly, nearly missing the van next to me.

A/N: I really hope you guys love this story. I was practically squealing with delight when I wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot about the disclaimer again. Lol. Twilight isn't mine… Even though I really wish it was. **

**EB*EB***

I've never cried at school. I've always held it in or have gotten over it by the time school ends. I don't drive home knowing that there isn't anyone there that can comfort me. No mother to ask me what's wrong. No friends that actually care. No father to awkwardly pat my arm and hug me. And no boyfriend to hold me.

The hot tears are continuously streaming down my cheeks and onto my t-shirt. I keep driving, passing the Forks county limit sign and to Port Angeles.

I turn into a back alley behind a strip mall. It's deserted and I just sit there.

I have no one.

My tears have finally stopped but they have left my cheeks feeling sticky and my t-shirt wet. I flip down the mirror on the visor and see that my eyes are blood shot and puffy. I close my eyes and try to calm down. I lean my forehead against my steering wheel and take deep breaths.

I take one more breath and look again in the mirror. I'm still a bit puffy but not as red. I cover my wet shirt by zipping my coat all the way up to my neck. I grab my keys, wallet, and iPhone and get out of my truck. I walk around the building and just look into the stores. Across the street I spot a book store. Thank the lord.

Barnes and Noble. I love this place. The smell of new books just calms me. I quietly just shuffle around and only glance at a couple of books. But one finally catches my eye. I'm in the Romance section, some place every older woman _wants_ to go but doesn't because she's embarrassed. I blush at the thought.

I read the first couple of chapters and decided I wasn't into it and placed it back. Most of the Romance section was… a bit too… adult for me and my blushing at every topless man. I hurriedly scattered before someone saw me, not that it would damage any reputation that I have.

But seeing a novel that I did like in the Romance stopped me. The new Kresley Cole book came out. I grabbed it and went to wait in line. Nearing the checkout I realize I've never bought a Kresley Cole book in the store. It's basically… a sex book. But it has amazing plots. Alice got me into the immortals series. The passion of overcoming one's differences and loving someone for who they were and not because they are a vampire or of the Lykae clan is something that I could only find in books.

The older clerk calls me to come to the next register. I blush intensely. I should have thought about this a bit more. I usually order the book online and have it shipped to my house to save me from this kind of embarrassment right now. The blush is becoming even greater. I can feel in my neck and in my ears and I'm starting to sweat.

"Hello dear. Find everything alright?" I nodded yes and pushed my book on towards her. "Oh my dear! Don't you just love her? Oh my goodness. Ms. Cole certainly knows how to write some steamy stuff." The elder lady laughs loudly. My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh sugar, don't be ashamed! She has amazing plots. I haven't read this yet but I have bought it today. I'm so excited." She rings up the book and asks if I have a membership card I grab my wallet and hand that over.

She swipes the card and smiles even wider. "Ms. Swan this is your lucky day. Your membership points have qualified you to get this book for free. Here you go dear." She gave me my bag and card and I rushed out the door.

Another terrifying moment in my life.

_Now that you're living with the vampires_

_You better get yourself a gun._

_I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun._

_Run devil, run run, devil, run run._

My butt was vibrating and singing Kesha's Run Devil Run song. My eyes narrowed on my phone. Alice.

"Yes?"

"Bella, where are you?" Alice asked franticly.

"Alice, I had a horrible day at school and I ran. I'm in Port Angeles but I'm on my way home. Is Rose alright?" I open my door and start the engine.

"Yes, she's fine but we came over after school and you weren't here. Sorry, I got a bit worried."

"Sorry for not texting you, Alice, but you did say you'd see me tomorrow."

I hear Alice huff, "Yes, well plans change just hurry up and no stopping by Lake Crescent!" Alice hung up.

I laugh. I hop on the 101 and head home. Sure my friends are absent sometimes but they're there for me when I need them.

About an hour later I arrived home. Yet the driveway was empty. There was no cruiser or Alice or Rose's car. I huffed loudly and made my way to the front door. Heading straight to the kitchen I grab a Pepsi out of the ice box. Walking into the living room I flick on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I yell out and jump behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

I hear Alice giggle and Charlie's deep chuckle. I come out from behind the wall and see balloons, streamers, and a huge banner spelling out _Happy Birthday. _

I smile brightly. "Thanks guys," I look at Rose. "So no broken nose?"

Rose smiles, "No, it was just to leave school early and set this up."

Alice laughs again and rushes over towards me. Rose comes out from around the corner hallway with a lovely cake.

"Blow out the candles!" Alice urges. "Oh! And don't forget to make a wish."

I fill my lungs and blow out hard. _I wish I had a boyfriend._

A pathetic wish, yes, but it didn't matter. It's not likely to come true.

Charlie comes over and pulls me into a one arm hug. He drops a kiss onto my forehead and hands me an oversize box. It's bigger than my head.

"Jeez, dad, you didn't have to get me anything." I laugh at his attempt for a bow. I smile and almost tear up at the thought of him caring enough to make an effort. "Thanks dad, I'm sure I'll love it."

I started unwrap the present and was shocked. "Oh my god! You got me a laptop?" I ran over and practically jumped in his arms. "Thank you so much, dad."

It was a MacBook Pro. I was so excited I rushed up the stairs and plugged it in. This is so much better than the beat up old Compaq desktop down stairs.

I climbed down the steps and hugged Charlie again. Rose and Alice were already having cake and passed me a slice. I hummed with excitement, this cake was amazing.

"Mom made it," Alice said. I nod knowing what a wonderful baker Mrs. Brandon was.

"Oh! Alice we forgot Bella's present at my house!" Alice shook her head and passed me another smaller box.

"That's from both of us." Alice said smiling and bouncing in her seat.

I tore open the sparkly blue wrapping paper, no doubt Alice wrapped it. It was a long rectangular white box but at the bottom it read: nook.

I screamed. "Shut the hell up!" Charlie started choking on his cake when he heard me swear. I grimaced. "Sorry, dad."

I hugged both Alice and Rose. "Thanks you guys." They laughed and hugged me back.

"Well, we need to get going. Getting late. Happy birthday Bella." Alice embraced me tightly. Rose did the same and they both out the front door.

I started to pick up the plates and thing but Charlie stopped me and told me to go up and play with my toys.

**EB*EB***

I debated long and hard about this. I was going to do it.

I was going to enter a chat room. Maybe I'll find a boyfriend, now to come up with a screen name.

_IzzyBusy. _I don't care how lame it sounds; it's all I can think of.

_**Inside Chat Room The Lobby**_

_IzzyBusy has entered The Lobby._

I notice lots of people saying "Hi room" and decide to do it myself.

_IzzyBusy: Hi room._

_Big_Mike: Hey IzzyBusy. Wanna role play?_

Role play? What does that mean?... I decided to be honest.

_IzzyBusy: What's role play?_

_Big_Mike: U kidding me rite? Who doesn't no how to role play?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Some who can spell. Leave her alone Big_Mike,_

_Big_Mike: Watever dude._

_Big_Mike has left The Lobby._

_IzzyBusy: I didn't mean to make him leave…_

_Dom/vamp_ED: He'll be fine. He's a jerk anyways. What's up IzzyBusy?_

_IzzyBusy: Nothing much. Trying out this chat room stuff. Just got my first laptop. You?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: You've never been in a chat room before? Wow. I'm pretty much here every day. Lol. It's sort of my escape from real life. _

_IzzyBusy: Nice. I hope this becomes that for me. Real life is horrible. Especially school._

I'm getting annoyed by the other people in the chat room chatting. I had to keep an eye out for _Dom/vamp_ED. _Some of the people in these chat rooms where freaks! They were getting all sexual!

_Dom/vamp_ED: Hey do you to continue this in a private session?_

_IzzyBusy: Sorry, um, what's a private session?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Lol. It's just a private room. I can set it up and I'll invite you. Is that ok?_

_IzzyBusy: Oh! Sure, sounds like fun._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Cool. So just leave the lobby and it should only take me a minute to set it up. Ok?_

_IzzyBusy: Ok. _

I did as he said and left The Lobby. I kept the chat room window up and in just a minute another smaller window popped up.

_IzzyBusy, Dom/vamp_ED has invited to chat room _45. _Click yes to enter chat room. _

I clicked yes and up popped another window.

_**Inside Chat Room 45**_

_IzzyBusy has entered 45._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Hey_

_IzzyBusy: Hi_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Sooo… ASL?_

ASL? What the heck does that mean? American Sign Language?

_IzzyBusy: ASL? _

_Dom/vamp_ED: Lol. Wow. I guess you really are new to this chat room thing, huh?_

_IzzyBusy: Um, yeah. Sorry._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Lol. Nothing to apologize for. It means Age, Sex (gender), and Location._

_IzzyBusy: Oh! I'm 18, female, and I'm in Washington. State. Lol._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Awesome! I'm 18, male, and I'm in Washington too. Where in Washington?_

I grimaced; I knew he was going to ask that. Even though I was kind of happy he was in the state. However, I wasn't ready to give up my full location yet.

_IzzyBusy: Um, sorry, but I'm not really comfortable reviling my location any father. Maybe later? _

_Dom/vamp_ED: :) Hey that's okay. We just met each other, so it's understandable. So what are you up to tonight?_

_IzzyBusy: Well, today was my birthday so I'm playing with my new laptop and my nook. What about you?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: That sounds fun and Happy Birthday! I'm probably going to studying. I have to keep up my grades if I want to keep my car and phone and laptop. Lol._

_IzzyBusy: Lol. Yeah, my dad's the same. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: So you're 18, you're a senior?_

_IzzyBusy: Yeah. Thank goodness. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: You're not going to miss high school?_

_IzzyBusy: Hell no. I hate my school. I hate the people in it. I hate my town. I just can't wait to get out of here. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: Wow. I move around a lot with my family because of my dad's job. I don't really stay long enough to get to know anyone. Like today was my first day at a new school and every girl and some guys were all over me. I was asked out more than 10 times. Yet, none of them knows me. It's messed up. _

_IzzyBusy: I'm sorry. You must be really good looking in order for that kind of response. I would kill to be that good looking and just to get asked out once. _

I hit the send button before I even thought about what I had done. Shit. I hadn't ever revealed that much to another person. Not even Alice or Rose. They knew I hated school, but not about my romantic life. I'm feeling guilty telling a stranger this and not my two only friends.

_Dom/vamp_ED: Thanks for sharing. I really wish I could stay in one place long enough to really get to know someone. I feel like I have to put on this mask when I arrive at school. I have to date the hottest girl, play sports, get good grades, look down at everyone… I don't want to do it anymore._

_IzzyBusy: That's not fair. You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: I don't think that I care that much anymore. I only have one year here then college. Maybe then I can actually meet someone. _

My heart jumped when my phone started vibrating on my desk.

Alice.

_IzzyBusy: I have to go. Friend is calling me and I have to make dinner soon. _

I quickly answered the phone while I waited for his response. "Hey Alice, can you hang on a second?" She agreed and I placed her on hold. I looked up at my laptop and saw he had already replyed.

_Dom/vamp_ED: Sure. Sorry I didn't realize it was dinner time. Lol. I really need to study. Um, can I put you on my buddy list?_

_IzzyBusy: Sure. Can I put you on mine?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Lol. Yes, so, can we talk later? I really like talking to you. :)_

My heard fluttered a bit.

_IzzyBusy: Yes. And I really like talking to you also. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: Ok. I'll be back on tomorrow after school. Around 3ish. So if you wanna talk or anything. I'll be here. _

_IzzyBusy: Ok, bye. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: Bye. _

I smiled and almost forgot about Alice. I was finding myself very excited about tomorrow.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: And so it begins. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Twilight. I wish I owned Edward. I wish I owned Jasper too, and Emmett… However, I don't. Blah, Blah, Blah.**

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I bring my phone in between my jaw and shoulder. I log off my computer and sit on my bed.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something but I also wanted to know how your day was. You said it was horrible?"

And just like that, my bad day came rushing back. I knew Alice meant well but I couldn't tell her about Edward. How cruel his words were, and how god like he looked.

"It was just a bad day in gym. I fell," I simply stated.

There was a pause on the phone. "Fell? Clapp made you guys do activities on the first day?" Alice seemed to know I was lying. I'm not the best at lying.

"Um, well, no." I took a deep breath trying to collect a good lie. "He had us sit on the bleachers and I chose to sit on the third one and I had to use the restroom. So I asked Clapp and when I was walking down the bleachers I fell."

I held my breath to see if she would take it. I spoke kind of fast but I didn't stutter like I use to when I told a lie.

"Oh. Are you ok? But you fall all the time. Why did you get so pissed and walk out?"

Shit. Another lie. The panic and guilt was making my heart hammer in my chest. "Well, you know one of the new guys was in there, his like a god and he laughed at me. I sort of thought he was kind of cute."

Not a complete lie. I did think Edward was cute. "Oh. Well, speaking of the new guys. I like one of them. His name is Jasper. He's in my A&P class and he's so smart. He's my lab partner. He has this southern accent and blonde curly hair. He was nice to me."

Alice said the last sentence as a whisper. People being nice to us at school rarely happened so I knew what a big deal it was to her. But Edward's words came back to me. _I can't have my brother hanging out with some wanna-be's. Stay away from him. _

I knew that Jasper was also Edward's brother, so I knew he would have the same expectation for him as well. But I can't let Alice down. Maybe Jasper won't listen to Edward.

"That's great Al. Since you guys are lab partner's maybe you'll get a big project and have to spend lots of time together and then fall in love." I giggled.

Alice giggled too. "I'll cross my fingers. Now I have to call Rose and tell her too. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! Also, moms got me the new Vogue and Cosmo… Bella, it's time for a change. Rose and I will be coming over tomorrow after school. So try to finish up any homework during the day, ok?"

I frowned not knowing what to think about this _change._ "Um, ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

After I hung up I thought about tomorrow in general.

Edward.

I had both Biology and Gym with him tomorrow. I'll bring my nook with me and just pretend that he doesn't exist.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. Now just to fall asleep fast, to wake up fast, to get through my day fast. Then at the end of the day I get to talk to Dom/vamp_ED in the afternoon.

I could feel the smile on my face and the blush of my cheeks as I drifted off into sleep.

**EB*EB***

The radio is blasting as I jolt awake. I can hear Charlie wrestling down stairs to fix him something to eat. I smile as the thought of cooking him a proper breakfast. I count to three and jump out of bed. I skip down stairs and my eyes widen at the black smoke coming from the stove.

"Shit," I hear Charlie swear. He reaches above him to grab a class and quickly fills it up with water and dumps it on the now flaming sausages.

I double over laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Charlie, startled, looks behind him and glares at me.

"Damn sausages are flammable; can't leave them for two seconds." He tosses the overdone sausages into the trash.

"How about I take over?" I grab the skillet and set it in the sink reaching for another under the stove. I pat out the patties of sausages and place them into the hot skillet.

"Thanks Bells," Charlie begins to fill the coffee maker with water and filling in the filter with coffee grounds. It's the one thing that he can make without burning it.

Soon I have the sausages, bacon, eggs, and some wheat toast on the table. Charlie moans and grumbles under his breath that the food is good. I chuckle and finish my plate.

I look at the clock and see that I don't have enough time to shower so I throw my hair into a pony tail. I grab some sweats from my closet as well as a t-shirt and hoodie. My gray sweat pants hung off my hips and my blue hoodie was a bit large for me, I knew I would get an earful from Alice.

I slip on my Ugg Dakotas and sling my backpack over my shoulder and head out. As soon as I pull into the student parking lot I can see Alice march her way over. I sigh and prepare for the worst.

"What in the world are you wearing? I mean, I know you don't normally dress great but this is just ridiculous." Alice stopped talking abruptly and narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you on your period?"

I nod lying. Alice sighs and nods. I'm so happy she lets it go. We all start to head for our locker when I hear Jessica's nasal laugh coming from behind me.

"You can fry some French fries in her hair with all that grease in it," Jessica spits at me. I don't look behind me. Alice reaches for my hand squeezes tightly.

I can hear Edward also start to chuckle. I frown and remember the previous day.

"It looks like she hasn't had a shower in a year," Edward whispers to Jessica but loud enough so I can hear.

I feel the sting in my eyes as they begin water. I lift my head towards the ceiling in hopes that the air will dry the tears. I shove my bag into my locker and take out what I need for the next couple of classes. I look around for my head phones and think how desperately I wish I had ear plugs.

However, my head phones will satisfy for now. I plug the headphones into my iPhone and weave the ear buds underneath my hoodie. I turn on shuffle and push my hair forward to cover up my ears. The music begins to play low enough to hear properly but to where I can still hear the teacher.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

The lyrics of the song were haunting me. They may not have been made up for my situation but it did seem that it was perfect. I had thought about the unmentionable… The thoughts hit me every day at the end of the day. _Why bother anymore? They all wouldn't care if you were gone. _

I'm just not brave enough to do it. I remember in the tenth grade when I had braces I had confined to Alice that I thought about ending this life.

Alice went ballistic. She pretty much threatened me that _she_ would end my life if I ever thought about doing that. After that, I learned to keep my thoughts to myself. But it didn't make those thoughts stop.

"Bella!" Rose pulled me from my dark thoughts. A bit too late thought.

I ran right into Edward's back. Lovely. I felt him stiffen and I quickly backed up, afraid that he might actually hit me or something.

Edward turned around and I felt myself tense. I hear him inhale and exhale. "You better watch where you're fucking going. It's bad enough that I have to be in the same school as you much less than be touched by you."

I keep my eyes on the floor and nod slightly. The tears that I had always worked so hard to keep at bay were now flowing freely. It feels like the entire school is watching us in silence.

I bite my lip and gather up all the courage I can and look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I keep my head high and walk around him.

But in a second, I think of something.

I step on his foot hard.

"Son of a—," he starts to swear loudly. He snaps around to face me, nose flared and practically turning red. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

I feel the heat crawling up neck, "I'm tired of being bullied. I'm finished!" I shout. I turn my back to him and continue towards the cafeteria.

**EB*EB***

I make a b-line for the bathroom. I've never stood up to someone like that. I drop to my knees near the toilet. I can feel my stomach cringe.

"Bella?" Alice calls from outside the stall. I can hear Rose shuffle in after her.

"I'm ok," I reply. I flush the toilet and walk out of the stall.

Alice is standing there clapping her hands. "Bella I'm so proud of you!" Rose nods her head and smiles widely.

I blush at their compliments and crack a smirk. "This is the perfect start!" Rose and I look at Alice confused. Alice rolls her eyes. "Remember what we're going after school? It's time for a change and Bella has just made her first move."

"Alice is right. It's time for a change and we need to follow your example, Bella." Rose says quietly. I'm shocked that Rose is ready to make that change. It wasn't even a year ago that she was almost raped.

"Ok, then let's start now," I declare. "We start sticking up for ourselves. We keep our heads held high and stop hiding behind our books."

Alice and Rose both nod. I stick out my pinky and wait for them. We all intertwine our pinkies like the lame girls that we are and giggle.

We walk out of the bathroom and head to the lunch room. The whole cafeteria quiets immediately.

"Heads high," Rose whispers.

There was no line for the cafeteria; everyone already has their lunch. We grab our food and head towards our table. The lunch room is still quiet.

"Maybe we should eat outside today," I whisper.

"No, they'll never get over what happened in the hallway if we runaway. We have to stand our ground and just go on about our business." Alice comments.

We all eat our lunch silently after that, and so does the rest of the school.

The bell finally rings for fifth period. I groan.

"I have my next two classes with him… He's going to murder me," I utter miserably.

"No he won't," Alice declares. "He'll murder you off school grounds."

I look up at her in shock.

Alice chuckles lightly, "He's not going to murder you, Bella."

I drag myself from the locker and head towards biology class. I sneak in around the corner and look to see if he's there.

Edward is sitting there almost glaring at the door.

I push myself away from the wall and walk slowly to our table. I try to be as quiet as possible, afraid that he might explode at anything.

I take out my things and set them on the table. I don't look at him. I hide behind my curtain of hair and proceeded to take out my nook to read before class.

Edward doesn't say anything. He just sits at his desk taking notes the whole class period. I'm so confused by this. Isn't he supposed to be shouting and throwing things at me or something?

The bell rings and it's time for gym.

I meet up with Alice in the hallway.

"So?" Alice urges.

"Nothing," I whisper. "He didn't do a single thing. He just sat there."

Alice is shocked. "He didn't do anything?"

I shake my head.

"Wow," Alice says softly. "Maybe he likes you."

"Shut up Alice," I say rolling my eyes and move to the locker rooms.

In the locker room no one was getting changed. I frowned in confusion.

I see Angela walk up to me with a smile on her face. We don't talk much but we are polite to each other.

"Coach is having us watch a movie on baseball. I think it's the Cardinals World Series… Or something like that, so no dressing out today."

I thank Angela for the information.

The whole class is gathered in the coach's office, which is small, small, small. I sit against the back wall in the corner and throw my coat over myself. It's freezing in the office.

Coach Clapp rolls in a tiny ass TV and pops in a tape in the VCR.

Everyone starts to settle down no one has sat by me yet and pray that no one will.

Of course Edward is late… and there's only one spot open. Right beside me. Coach Clapp turns off the lights and hushes everyone.

Edward glares at me as if it's my fault.

He sits between me and Ben. He sits Indian style and his left leg brushing against my right leg.

I try to stop the swarming butterflies in my stomach but he doesn't seem to subside.

_He's a jerk, _I tell myself. _He's a hot jerk. _

I try to scoot away from him but he somehow manages to get closer every time I move away. I give up and try to watch the baseball game.

I felt the hand on my leg a few minutes later. My eyes widen as the hand squeezes my leg.

_What the fuck? _I swear. I quickly look to Edward and see that he's looking at the TV, watching the game.

_It has to be his hand, what other hand could it be? _

Edward's hand is so warm and a bit rough but I like it. I feel the blush rise and bloom in my cheeks.

_What the hell is he up to…? And why do I like his hand on me. He's mean to me, he hates me. So why is he touching me?_

**EB*EB***

**I can't wait until the next chapter… You guys are gonna freak out! The makeover, Dom/vamp_ED comes back, and more of dear Edward is up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay. I really love writing this story… maybe a bit too much. Lol. **

_I can't believe that Edward is touching me… _My hands are shaking. I just keep staring at the TV with the baseball game playing.

I'm not sure how long I sat there just looking at the screen but apparently it was the whole class. I was startled when Coach Clapp flipped on the lights. My thigh is now super cold at the loss of Edward's hand. I wait until he stands up to go to the boy's locker room. I see him, out of the corner of my eye, glance back at me for half a second.

I look down at my thigh, thinking he must have left a mark or something to prove it happened. But there isn't anything there. I take a deep breath and hurry to gather my book bag from the locker room. Banishing what had happened in the coach's office I semi run to catch up with Alice and Rose who are standing by our locker.

"Hey, a bit late?" Rose asks as she searches in her purse for her keys.

I nod and shove all my school books in the locker. "No homework?" Alice asks smiling brightly.

"Nope, you told me to finish before we went to my house, right?" Alice nods and starts jumping up and down like a crazed monkey.

"Yay! Let's go! I want to hurry up and get to your house." Alice then drags me to my truck and pushes me inside while she climbs in with Rose.

I roll my eyes and head for my house.

**EB*EB***

Grabbing some Coke and some Oreos head back up to my room. However, when I look around my room it's filled with makeup, hair color, clothes, scissors, and mounds of magazines.

I almost drop all that I have in my hands.

"Guys," they snap their heads back to me. "I'm a little scared."

Alice laughs. "Oh, Bella, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Alice has turned my computer desk into a makeup and hair style table. "Ok Bella, you are first." She sits me down in the chair and goes for a brush.

"Wait!" Alice and I jump at Rose's yelling. "I have just the song for this moment."

Alice rolls her eyes and starts to brush my hair.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love _

_And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

I look up to see Alice bobbing her head to the music. "Makes you want to do the night at the rocksberry, huh?" Alice stops bobbing like she didn't even know she was doing it and laughs.

"Yeah. So Rose, what do you think we should do with her hair?" Alice asks while fluffing my hair a bit.

"I say keep the same color, but a bit more layers. I want to see volume," Rose then narrows her eyes at my eyebrows. "Have you ever had your eyebrows waxed, Bella?"

My eyes widen at the mere thought of wax coming into contact with my skin! I shake my head. Rose hums in thought. "I'm gonna run to the drug store then we'll do me." Rose says grabbing her purse.

As soon as she's out of the room Alice mutters, "You know she's gonna wax you right?"

I just shove my face in my hands as I let Alice do her magic.

**EB*EB***

The next time I looked at the clock it was 10:30. My widened at the thought of how late it was.

"Guys, it's getting late are we almost finished?" I asked the girls. I turned to look at them and it like looking at different people.

Rose's dirty blonde hair is now a bright blonde. Alice cut her stringy hair into nice spikes, sticking out in all directions. Alice also dyed her dark brown hair pitch black. Both had waxed their eyebrows and experimented with their make up until they found something satisfactory. Rose has dark shadowing all around her eye but not a lot, just the perfect amount. Alice's make up was a soft dark of shadowing; she even added a hint of glitter to make her eyes sparkle even more.

I turn around in the mirror and catch myself. My brown hair had been trimmed and fluffed and teased a bit, but I still looked like me, just better. I have a very light pink eye shadow that darkens my brown eyes and hair. My lips were slightly red from some lip stick Alice had stuck on me.

In all I think I look great.

I think we look great.

Alice has Charlie take a picture of all of us in our new forms. "Tomorrow, we shall bring hell onto Forks High School!" Alice shouts.

Charlie rolls his eyes, "Just don't set off a bomb or anything."

I in turn roll my eyes. I say goodbye to the girls and make my way to my room. As I look at my computer my eyes widen.

I forgot about _Dom/vamp_ED. _Shit.

I sign on quickly onto AIM.

The small ding of a new IM brings a smile to my face.

_Dom/vamp_ED has requested a private IM session. Do you wish to accept? _

I click the yes button. _**(Inside private chat)**_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Hey_

_IzzyBusy: Hi! I'm so sorry that I didn't IM you as soon as I got home. My friends and I were busy. I forgot that I promised them that I'd hang out with them. I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Well, you did keep me waiting. _

Shit. He hates me now. I should just sign off right now.

_Dom/vamp_ED: However, I think you can make it up to me. _

Oh my goodness, he's gonna ask for nude pictures! I've read about exchanging nude pictures! Oh no. I knew this internet thing was a bad idea.

_IzzyBusy:_ _Umm, how?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Can I have your number?_

I feel the horrible blush rush into my cheeks. I silently thank whatever God there is for not being able to be seen.

However, should I give this stranger my phone number? Can he trace my number back to me and then find me and then kill me?

However, I know that if I don't then I'll regret it.

_IzzyBusy: Ok. It's ***-***-****_

_Dom/vamp_ED: May I text you?_

_IzzyBusy: Sure. :)_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Ok, I'm going to sign off and then I'll text you._

_IzzyBusy: Kk._

_Dom/vamp_ED has signed off_

I practically ran towards my phone awaiting his text.

The phone buzzed with life.

_**(D= Edward, B= Bella)**_

_D- Hey_

_B- Hey_

_D- What's going on?_

_B- Nothing much. Lying in bed. Thinking about my bio test tomorrow. Lol. _

_D- Haha. I have a test in bio too tomorrow. _

That's weird. What are the changes that we both have a test tomorrow in the same subject?

_B- Weird_

_D- Yeah… Do you think we go to the same school?_

I frowned. What if we _did _go to the same school? No one at school likes me.

_B- That might be a bit too weird. I might have to call you a stalker. Lol. _

_D- Lol. Well, it's getting really late. Mind if I text you tomorrow?_

_B- No I don't mind. :) It would brighten up my dad actually. Lol. _

_D- Lol. It'd defiantly brighten up mine. :) Ok. I'll text you tomorrow. _

_B- Kk. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_D- Kk. Bye and sweet dreams. _

_B- Bye and the same. _

The clock on my bedside table reads 2:30. But I don't mind. I had a great time tonight.

I fall into a deep sleep and smile as I think about tomorrow.

**EB*EB***

Rose and Alice both arrive early to repeat the make over again. They are really fast and we're done within an hour. We ate cereal silently. I was preparing myself for the "disturbance at school when we walked in. Alice and Rose were buzzing with excitement.

Rose looks like a bomb shell. She wore her new black skinny jeans and a red low cut sweater. As well as her glossy red Jimmy Choo's that lifted her ass.

Alice looks like a smoking hot pixie. She has on a short dress that ended a few inches from her knees. Her black hair was spiked again and her black strappy Jimmy Choo's also lifted her ass.

I on the other hand look the same. Alice has teased and fluffed my hair again but I'm still wearing the same jeans and t-shirt with my chucks. Alice bought my band t-shirts again only in a smaller size. She says this time they actually fit. I usually wear a medium but Alice insists that I actually wear a small.

I must admit that my t-shirts do fit better and show off my curves a bit more. Alice also got a hold of my jeans. Alice pretty much replaced all the things in my closet and them smaller. My jeans were a bit tighter than I'm used to but they did look good.

My ass looks pretty good too. I'm glad that Alice didn't even attempt to put me in heels.

I took a deep breath and placed my empty cereal bowl in the sink. Rose and Alice followed and we climbed into Rose's new BMW M3 red convertible. The car was amazingly hot. The ride to school was spent blasting Katy Perry's new song Teenage Dream. Alice thought it was funny because we all had become every boy's teenage dream.

As we pulled up to school I actually heard everyone stop talking in the entire student parking lot.

"Are you guys sure about this?" I ask looking around at our classmates.

"Yes," Rose replied confidently. "We need to do this, guys. It's the only way thing will change for us. I don't want to look back at our lives and regret my high school days."

"Me either," Alice whispered quietly.

I nod.

"Let's do this then," I say.

"Remember the plan," Alice winks.

We all get out in slow motion and proceed to the back trunk of Rose's car where our book bags were.

Rose lifts the trunks lid, "One, two...," she counts down. "Three."

We all bend over at the same time. Alice only slightly bends over because of her dress; however, Rose and I are giving everyone a show.

Alice giggles. "Now all we need is some wind to slightly blow our hair as we walk into the school."

I laugh heartily as I throw my book bag on my shoulder.

Suddenly a light waft of wind comes our way as we walk into school.

"Shut up," Rose giggles.

Alice and I laugh. I lift my head up a bit more. I heard Alice whistle lowly.

I glance back and heard Alice say, "Work that ass Bella, work it!"

Cue the blush. "Gee Alice could you be any louder?" I snap at her.

Alice just chuckles. I turn around so she doesn't see me smile as well.

When we reach our locker Mike is there waiting for us.

"You've got to be kidding," I hear Rose mutter. "Excuse us Mike we need to get into our locker." Rose says to Mike.

"Hey ladies," He says with a stupid grin. "You all are lookin really good. What happened?"

I glare at him as does Alice but Rose smiles at him sweetly. "We know we all look great. However, if you don't get the fuck out of our way I'll tell the entire school that you made out with your cousin last year at the Christmas party!"

Mike's eyes widened and rushed off. Alice and I are stunned.

"How… How did you know that?" Alice asks.

"Our parents are close. We get invited to his Christmas party every year." Rose comments rolling her eyes.

"Anyways…" I sigh trying to get away from the topic of Mike.

"Well, that's one compliment for today. I wonder how many more we'll get?" Rose blushes.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I ask. "Mike was only looking at you two."

Alice snorts. "He was looking at you too!"

"Whatever," I smile and pretend it doesn't bother me.

**EB*EB***

Throughout the day Alice and Rose both get mountains of papers with phone numbers on them.

However, I've only received two, one from a freshman and one from a secret admirer that was shoved in my locker. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt. Sure, I didn't change much but I still think I'm an improvement.

I guess not everyone saw it that way.

Right before lunch I needed to rush to the library to check out some English grammar book for class. Walking through the empty halls I start to realize that maybe I didn't change _enough. _Maybe I need to cut my hair and dye it blonde…

No, no, no. That would never work.

A sigh escapes me and I head into the cafeteria. I notice that the majority of the school is surrounding our table. I frown in confusion.

I walk slowly and see Alice and Rose sitting together and Emmett and Jasper sitting beside them. The rest of the school fills the table. Alice and Rose are laughing loudly as are Emmett and Jasper. They all looked like a Gap commercial for back to school clothes.

They look so happy.

Without me.

I turn my heel and head back to library. Among the stacks I sit and just be. I hear someone approach me.

I hear _his_ dark chuckle. "The entire school is just buzzing with news about Alice and Rose's new look. Yet no one has said a thing about you. Sure, your look is a bit better but Alice and Rose are looking like bomb shells," Edward sighs and sticks his book back. "Maybe you should just stop trying."

Edward leaves and I feel the big fat tears rolling down my face.

Needless to say I didn't finish the day.

**A/N: The story gets a bit more dark in the next chapter so be prepared. Don't worry though; it gets a bit happier when Dom/vamp_ED comes into the picture again. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really can't express how much your reviews mean to me.**

Reaching the house I knew I needed to come up with an excuse for Charlie. I saw that his cruiser in the driveway and decided on the most uncomfortable excuse. "Women's problems."

Charlie looks up from his chili I made him last night and frowns. "What's up, kiddo?"

I shuffle my feet and fidget with my hands. "Uh… That time of the month," I whispered.

Charlie's eyes widen a bit and look back down at his chili. "Oh. Uh, well, go get some rest."

I nod and head up to my room. I lie down on my bed and try to forget about what Edward said. But it was true. Why don't I just give up trying to fit in with everyone? Why don't I just kill myself and get it over with?

_Ding. Ding. _

My eyes narrow at the text. **(D= Edward; B= Bella)**

_D- Hey_

A smile stretches across my face.

_B- Hi_

_D- What's up?_

_B- *Sigh* Bad day at school. _

_D- Oh really? I'm sorry. It's been a weird day at my school. Everyone is in an uproar over two girls. _

My eyes bug out of my head. He _has _to go to my school.

_B- I think we go to the same school…_

_D- Really?_

_B- Yeah. Alice and Rosalie, right?_

_D- Yeah. Wow. Do you think we've met?_

_B- Idk. I don't really talk to anyone at school. _

_D- Ok. Quick question._

_B- K. Shoot._

_D- This isn't Jessica is it?_

I start laughing so hard I lose my breath.

_B- Oh my goodness no!_

_D- Lol. Ok good. She gets on my nerves. _

_B- Lol. Mine too. _

_D- I can't believe some people think she's cool. She talks too much about nothing. Lol. _

_B- I know. I think she puts out. _

_D- Lmao. Eww. _

_B- Lol. _

We continued to talk for another hour about nothing and about everything. We talked about teachers, not ours of course. We admitted that we both went to Forks High School but we didn't give names or what classes we were taking. I completely forgot about my day and all the horrible things that Edward said.

However, Alice text me wonder where the hell I was.

_Al- Where the hell did you go? Rose and I were worried. _

_B- Sorry, I had some really bad cramps. _

_Al- BS. What's wrong?_

_B- Ran into Edward in the library before lunch. _

_Al- Shit. What did he say? _

_B- Nothing that wasn't true. _

_Al- Rose and I will be there in 10 mins._

That's the end of the conversation. You don't argue with Alice.

_D- So tell me what happened at school that was so bad. _

_B- Just this guy ragging on me. He makes me feel so small. _

_D- This guy sounds like a jerk! _

_B- Yeah. My friends are actually on their way over to discuss and to toughen me up essentially._

_D- Well, I think they're right. You shouldn't let this guy push you around. It's time to stop hiding and fight! _

_B- Sounds like I'm going to war. Lol. _

_D- Lol. I know but high school is war. _

_B- I guess._

I hear the knock on the door just as I send the last text. I walk down stairs and see that Alice and Rose have stopped b the bakery. I smile a bit as I open the door.

Alice rushes in and sets up in the living room. She's even brought Date Night. How can you go wrong with that movie? Freaking hilarious.

I head to the kitchen and grab some popcorn. Coming back into the living room there are treats scattered everywhere. All of my favorite treats.

I smile brightly as I reach for a Take5. Yummy.

"So what happened?" Rose asks.

I let out a deep sigh, "Just Edward saying some mean things."

"Like what?" Alice cocks her head.

"Just that no one really noticed my new look." I explained.

"And you think that's true?" Rose yells.

I jump at her voice. I shrug.

"You are so stupid, Bella," Rose snaps at me.

I bow my head in shame.

Rose then gets up and goes to her book bag and dumps tiny pieces of paper onto the coffee table. I glance at her in confusion.

"Why are you dumping your phone numbers on my table?" I ask almost angry that she's shoving her hotness in my face.

"Bella," Alice sighs. "They're not hers. They're yours."

I snap my head to Rose and look for confirmation. Rose nods her head.

"Why do you guys have them then?"

Alice takes the question. "No one wanted to give them right to you. Every guy… and a couple girls were too shy. I think some of them really like you, Bella."

I then look at all the numbers and realize that I didn't want them. I just needed the reassurance that some people noticed me.

"Guys," I say. "I don't want the numbers and I think I'm done hiding. I need to become a stronger woman. And I think I'll need your help."

Both Alice and Rose smile brightly.

**EB*EB***

That night I look in the mirror and sigh in happiness. A lot of people _did_ notice that I had changed 19 people to be exact. I'm starting to feel better about myself and about how I look.

Now all I need to do is ignore Edward. I need to ignore him like a plague. I decide to take a huge leap for me and text Dom/vamp_ED.

_B- Would you mind if I text you during school tomorrow?_

_D- Not at all._

_B- K. I might need a bit of encouragement during the school day. I'm going to finally stand up to this guy. _

_D- No problem. Just don't get caught with your cell phone out. If you did then I won't be able to talk to you. _

_B- Kk. I need to hit the books before my bed time. Lol. _

_D- Lol. Ok granny. I need to do that also. _

_B- Ok. Night. _

_D- Night. _

I'm not sure if I've ever felt this happy. I eventually fell asleep too excited about tomorrow.

**EB*EB* **

Waking up with this ridiculous smile on my face was enlightening. My whole face glows! I decide to make a pick up music playlist.

**Pump Playlist**

_Charlie Boy- I look good_

_Dem Franchise Boys- Lean wit it, Rock wit it_

_Joan Jett and the Blackhearts- I hate myself for loving you_

_Stefy- Hey school boy_

_Madonna- Like a virgin_

_Beyonce ft. Slim Thug- Check up on it _

_Josie and the Pussycats- Pretend to be nice_

_Lily Allen- Smile_

_Lady Gaga- Poker face_

_Foo Fighters- All my life_

_Weezer- Keep Fishing_

_Michael Jackson- The way you make me feel_

_Nina Sky- Move your body girl_

_Avril Lavigne- The best damn thing_

_Joan Jett and Blackheart- Do you wanna touch me there_

Don't make fun of me for my playlist. I am a very well rounded person. I think I'll need this playlist during the day. I'm going to make Alice and Rose proud to call me their friend.

I took a shower, styled my hair how Alice taught me; I place my make just so on my face and pull out my tightest pair of jeans and shirt. Twirling in the mirror I know that I look good. However, I decide to continue wearing my chucks. I can't rock heels like Rose and Alice and I really don't feel like going to the hospital today.

Rose and Alice were due any minute. I smile in the mirror as I hear the honk.

I move my hips a bit more as I walk towards the car.

"DAMN!" Alice and Rose shout.

I climb into the car and flip my hair and let out a giggle. Rose starts driving to school while Alice is hounding me with questions.

"What the hell happened last night? Were you visited by the fashion fairy last night?" I hold up a hand to silence Alice.

"I decided not to care what anyone thinks. I really like the way I look right now. I'm not taking anyone's shit today." Alice looks stunned. I can see Rose smirking in the mirror. "I've even created a pump playlist," I say smiling.

"Cool. Can I see?" Alice asks.

"Sure," I say pulling out my iPod.

Alice scrolls through my playlist, "Uh, what's up with Madonna's Like a Virgin in here?"

"I don't know. It just gives me a good feeling," I lower my voice, "_inside." _

Alice bursts out laughing. Rose snorts loudly as we pull up to school.

I take a deep breath and mentally say, _fuck everyone._

I stick in my headphones and blast my playlist. I feel myself start to sway my hips to the beat of some of the songs. I walk with my head up not caring what the hell people were talking about. I couldn't hear the anyways.

**EB*EB***

I made it through my first half of classes perfectly. I only took out my headphones when class started.

Lunch is sort of hanging over my head. I'm not sure what to do. I can keep my headphones in or be a brave and take them out.

I decide to take them out.

"So how's your day been?" Rose whispers trying not to draw too much attention.

"Great so far," I smile widely. "Not sure how the next two classes will go though."

"Don't worry. Be strong," Rose says strongly. "And if that doesn't work then kick 'em in the balls."

I laugh loudly, so loudly that everyone is looking at me. I blush really hard and look back down at my lunch.

The bell for lunch to end rings and I put my tray away. I head to my locker to get my notebook for bio.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" He asks right behind me.

I slowly turn around and frown. "What do you mean?"

"How can you wear stuff like that?" He says gesturing to my outfit. "You look like a fucking whore." He whispers harshly.

I look around me and see that no one is in sight to see this harassment… Therefore no one could see me do this…

I knee him hard in the balls.

"Go fuck yourself," I whisper in his ear.

**A/N: Go Bella! Lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will be introducing Dom Edward in this chapter. Yay! Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! You see….. I got a job. DUN DUN DUN! I know. So here ya go!**

_**Previously**_

"_How can you wear stuff like that?" He says gesturing to my outfit. "You look like a fucking whore." He whispers harshly. _

_I look around me and see that no one is in sight to see this harassment… Therefore no one could see me do this…_

_I knee him hard in the balls. _

"_Go fuck yourself," I whisper in his ear. _

I can't wipe the smile from my face. This day can't get any better.

_Al- What did you do to Edward? He's in the nurse's office with an icepack on his dick!_

_B- How do you know I had anything to do with it?_

_Al- I asked him if he was ok and he muttered your name!_

_B- Oh… Well, he called me a whore because of the way I was dressed then I kneed him in the balls. _

_Al- Omg! Go Bella! You are turning into one bad ass bitch! I love it!_

_B- Lol. _

I put my phone away and strut into class. Mr. Banner scolds me for being late, but lets it go since this was the first time.

Half way through bio and I don't expect Edward to come back.

I hear the door open. I slowly turn my head towards the door and find him standing in the doorway, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Banner, I was in the nurse's office." Edward hands Mr. Banner the slip without taking his eyes off me.

Mr. Banner rolls his eyes and gestures for Edward to take his seat. I feel as though Edward is stalking his pray as he walks to me. He sits and I notice his jaw is tight and a vain is sticking out of his neck.

I can feel myself breathing hard. I'm frightened that he'll do something. I turn back to my notebook and close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths and start my notes.

Edward doesn't look at me after that, he just sits and takes his notes.

It's making me even more nervous.

I'm startled when the bell rings. I gather my books and head for my locker. I can see Alice bouncing up and down waiting for me.

I roll my eyes and smile.

"I can't believe you did it!" Alice yells. Rose looks between us confused. Alice leans over and cups her hands and whispers in Rose's ear.

Little by little Rose's eyes start to get wider and wider. "My hero," Rose whispers.

Alice nods in agreement, "Now hopefully he won't kill you in gym."

"Shit," I swear.

"Yeah, it'd be even funnier if you guys were supposed to play dodge ball in gym," Rose laughs hard.

**EB*EB***

"Now I know that some of you might find this game a bit childish but the weather man said it was supposed to be sunny today and I don't have anything else planed." Coach Clapp announces. "I believe you all know the rules for dodge ball, right?"

Holy crap, this can't be happening. Coach Clapp continues, "Edward, I want you to be caption of one team and Angela you can be caption of the other. Now, go ahead and pick you team."

Edward and Angela start to pick their team's one person at a time. It was finally down to me and Rudy, some kid.

"Bella," Angela calls smiling. I smile back but realize that I'm up against Edward. I can't look at him right now in fear that I'll crumble under his gaze.

Both teams' back up along opposite walls of the gym. The balls are neatly sitting on the half court line waiting to thrown in someone's face. I hear Coach Clapp blow his whistle and everyone rushes towards the balls. I hang back.

I see my teammates getting destroyed by Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Ben. However, I do see Ben standing behind Angela I start to yell for her but Ben just taps her with the ball.

I smile, that's what a nice guy can do.

The thought makes me think of Edward I search for him while staying against the far wall. I see Edward slamming a ball into Eric's right leg. I cringe as he gathers another ball and looks for his next victim.

He spots me.

Holy mother of God…

I'm frozen against the wall.

_**BAM!**_

Darkness.

_**EB*EB***_

I wake up to a horrible headache. There's a blinding light that hits me right in the eyes. I look around and see that I'm in the nurse's office lying down. There's an icepack on top of my head and a pillow underneath my head. I glance around the room and find Alice sitting next to me.

"What happened?" My voice sounds horrible and weak.

Alice snaps her head to me and breathes deeply. "Mike hit you really, really, really fucking hard with a dodge ball. Coach Clapp gave him two weeks of detention." I nod my head but not too much. "Honestly Bella, what the hell were you thinking playing dodge ball anyways?"

"It's gym, Alice, I sort of have to." I cover my eyes from the light and breathe in relief.

"Coach Clapp would have let you sit out had you asked him," Alice snaps.

I shrug.

"What's going on with you and Edward Cullen?" Alice asks quietly.

I frown and remove my arm that was covering my eyes. "Nothing why?"

Alice raises her eyebrows. "He punched Mike after he hit you with the dodge ball."

My eyes widen, "Really?" Edward punching Mike is global news. Why would he stick up for me? "Why would he stick up for me?" I ask aloud.

Alice shrugs, "Edward only got three days detention." I nod my head briefly and start to get up. "You might as well go home there's only ten minutes of school left. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I'm good. I just want to go home and rest and take something for this headache." I grab my back pack and head towards my locker. "See ya, Alice."

Opening my locker to retrieve my books for homework I see a note sticking out of my bio book. I open it slowly, almost knowing who it was from.

_Bella, I'm truly sorry Mike hit you like that. _

_He's just a bully; I guess I haven't been much better. _

_I'm so sorry for everything. I think you and I need to start over._

_What do you say?_

_Edward_

My hands start shaking as I read the note again. I snap myself out of this… daydream and run out of school before the final bell rings.

**EB*EB***

Coming home to an empty house is sort of soothing. I start gathering my clothes to put them in the wash. I read the note again to the quiet hum of the drier.

Then I start having my doubts. What if someone dared him to stick this note in my locker? What if he is playing a cruel trick on me?

I release a frustrated sigh and begin rubbing my temples. This headache needs to go away.

A nice thought enters my brain. I dig out my phone and text _Dom/vamp_ED. _

_B- Hey_

_D- Hey, what's up?_

_B- Rough day. I need to forget about it. Help?_

_D- Lol. Sure, although you day can't compare to mine. So can I ask some questions?_

_B- Sure, as long as I get to ask some as well. _

_D- Sure, you go ahead._

_B- Ok, what does you seen name stand for?_

_D- Umm… well, the vamp stands for vampire; I used to be really into them. Lol. ED is… something I can't tell you and Dom is… something I can't tell you either. _

I'm disappointed. I want to get to know this guy but he won't let me in.

_B- Why can't you tell me what ED or DOM stands for? _

_D- Well ED is out of the question. But the meaning of Dom might freak you out. _

_B- Why would Dom freak me out?_

_D- Its part of my life style. I just don't really tell people about that part of my life. Plus, it's going to freak you out. _

_B- Just tell me. Maybe it'll be good for you to have someone know. _

I blush at the thought of being his confidant. I want to be the one who accepts him and the one who knows him best.

_D- The Dom part of my screen name is short for __Dominant. _

_B- Dominant?_

_D- Yeah… You have no idea what that is, do you?_

_B- … No. Sorry. Should I Google it?_

_D- Umm, that's probably not the greatest idea because there are all types of dominating. Uh, I'll give you a web site where I pick up a lot of my subs. .org_

_B- Okay, I'll have to look at it later. I need to start dinner for my dad and I. Text you later?_

_D- If you still want to._

I frown in confusion. What does he mean if I still want to? Why wouldn't I?

After cooking tacos for Charlie and me, I typed in the web address.

_**Holy cow!**_

Dom/vamp_ED is into sex games.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: BAM! I can't wait until the next chapter! So many ideas! Next up is Bella's reaction to Dom/vamp_ED's lifestyle. And of course dear Edward's note. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Once again I'm really sorry how short that last chapter was. I've been busy with school and starting a job, so it's getting harder and harder to write.**

_**Previously**_

_I frown in confusion. What does he mean if I still want to? Why wouldn't I?_

_After cooking tacos for Charlie and me, I typed in the web address. _

_**Holy cow!**_

_Dom/vamp_ED is into sex games._

**EB*EB***

As I walk down stairs I try not to think about the website Dom/vamp_ED sent me. But I can't help the blush that creeps upon my cheeks as recreate the images. Some of the photos on that website were… hot.

I take out a glass from the cabinet and fill it with some tap water. Looking out the kitchen window I notice that it's raining. Looking even closer, it's growing too dark, too dark for this time of day.

I move into the living room where Charlie is watching the news.

Charlie glances at me, "It's gonna be a bad one, kid." I gaze at the television, staring at the green, red, and yellow on the radar. Charlie continues, "I need to head up to the station and make sure everyone knows their place. Are you going to stay over at Rose's or Alice's?"

I shake my head no. Charlie huffs, "I'd feel better if you stayed with one of them."

"I'll be ok," I say.

Charlie looks like he's going to argue some more but his ancient beeper beeps and he's out the door.

I sigh in relief.

I take one last glance at outside and head up to my room. I gather my laptop and my phone as well as both chargers. Alice earlier that day had asked me to create a Facebook, whatever the hell that was.

After noting it was just a social network, I took a few photos with my iPhone for my profile picture and set up my account. I text Alice and Rose notifying them that I'm now on Facebook. A few short seconds later I get their friend requests. Two friends… story of my life.

As I'm finishing up my profile filling in the "interest" and "about me" boxes, I hear the ding of another friend request. I narrow my eyes, who else would want to be my friend?

_Edward Cullen has sent you a friend request. Would you like to accept?_

I stare at the sentence. There is no way in hell that he would request me… Would he?

I click on his profile and check it out. Most of his status updates are just like him.

_Another school another year. Can't wait to get out of this small ass town. There are no cute girls here what so ever! Well… Maybe one. _

_People fucking piss me off. Quit staring at me and get on with your lives. _

_I love messing with this quiet girl in school, she's so timid. _

I glare at that status but laugh at his recent status.

_Nothing like a good kick in the balls. Lol. Yeah baby, I like it rough. _

I cock my head to the side once I read it again. Edward liked getting kicked in the balls? What the hell? Maybe he was just joking.

I let out a frustrating sigh. I think about the note he left in my locker. Perhaps he really did want to be friends.

I click on the accept button and start typing my first status update.

_Alone at home while this storm is brewing. Charging my phone as well as my laptop incase the power goes out. _

I post the status and instantly Rose has commented on it.

_What the hell? Where's Charlie? And why aren't you over here? Or at Alice's?_

I mentally shrug and begin my reply. _Charlie got called into work and I just want some alone time. I need to finish my English paper anyways. Lol. _

Rose commented again. _Ok, we're only a phone call way. _

Thank goodness she let it go.

Once again Dom/vamp_ED came into my mind. As well as the website he sent me. I start typing in the website he gave me again, but the power goes out. I decide to save my power on my computer and shut it down. I light some of the candles I had set out earlier.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

I jump out of my skin and yell. With my quick heart and deep rapid breathing I look out the peep hole.

It's Edward. With what looks like load of… smores?

I open the door and just stare at him. The storm is raging behind him as he looks at me.

"Well, are you going to let me in or let me get hit by lightening?" I don't say anything nor made any move to let him in. Edward huffed, "Look I just came over here to make sure you're ok and I brought smores?"

I have my doubts but I let him.

"I saw on Facebook that your dad left you here so I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Edward tried again.

I nod, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Edward smiles and starts emptying his bag. "How about you just get two mugs?" He pulls out a thermos. "Hot chocolate," he states.

I move into the kitchen and grab two mugs. I take a deep breath before I go back in the living room.

Edward starts pouring the hot chocolate when my phone beeps; a text message.

I smile as I read it's from Dom/vamp_ED.

_D- Hey how are you doing in this storm?_

Edward interrupts me before I can text back.

"So do you wanna play Monopoly?" I look at Edward and quirk and eyebrow at him. "I know its lame but it's the only board game I own."

"I'm actually going to do some homework," I state while picking up my laptop.

Edward frowns, "Are you going to do it the dark?" I hear the slight anger in his voice. I get up from the couch and bring out even more candles from the hall closet, as well as a flash light.

Once all the candles are lit he brings out his laptop and starts doing… whatever.

Instead of doing my homework I log onto AIM.

I instantly see that Dom/vamp_ED is online also. I smile but then think of the website he gave once again.

I shrug my shoulders mentally and IM him anyways.

_IzzyBusy: Hey_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Hey_

_IzzyBusy: So were you serious about that website? About that life style?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Yes, I've been doing it ever since I was 15. I know that's really young but the first time I had sex… Regular sex just didn't work. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: …Wow. I can't believe I just told you that. That's more than I've ever told anyone._

I smile brightly and blush a bit.

_IzzyBusy: Well thank you for sharing it with me. :)_

_Dom/vamp_ED: I think it's you who I should be thanking._

_IzzyBusy: What do you mean?_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Well, there's this girl at my school and we don't really get along but I apologized and now I think we might be friends. _

_IzzyBusy: That's great! A good saying is, "treat a girl, like you would treat your mother."_

_Dom/vamp_ED: I don't have a mother; however, I do have an aunt. So thanks and I'll keep that in mind. I wouldn't want anyone to treat my aunt the way I've been treating her. _

_IzzyBusy: At least now you know better. :)_

As soon as I sent the IM another window pops up on my screen.

_**LOW BATTERY**_

Oh no.

_IzzyBusy: Shit, I'm gonna have to log off soon. My battery is running low. :( _

_Dom/vamp_ED: Wanna text?_

_IzzyBusy: I don't know. I actually have a guest and I've been pretending that I've been working on my homework, when really I'm IMing you. Lol._

I glance at Edward to see if he's left. I haven't heard a sound from him since I started doing my "homework."

I see Edward frowning and he looks up at me. "How's the homework going?" He asks.

"Good, I'm almost done. Thank goodness because my battery is about to go dead." I sigh as I wait for Dom/vamp_ED to IM me back.

I see Edward's eyes widen. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Edward opens his mouth but shuts it, then opens it again. "Do you have an AIM account?"

"Yes," I say with a confused expression.

"Can I have your screen name?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I look around and spot a note pad on the coffee table. I write:

**IzzyBusy**

Edward just stares at the paper.

"What?" I ask.

"You're IzzyBusy," Edward says. I'm not sure if it's to himself or to me.

"Yeah, I know it's a lame screen name but it's the only one I could think of." I say while looking down at my hands.

"I should have known it was you," he whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"You're IzzyBusy," he repeats.

"Yes, I am." I state again.

_Dom/vamp_ED: And I'm Edward. _

I gasp. I stare at the IM.

"No," I utter. "I don't want it to be you."

Edward frowns, "Why?" I cringe as his voice cracks.

I'm angry. "Why do you think!" I yell. "You have basically tortured me both mentally and physically!" I'm breathless and I can feel the tears falling rapidly. "This guy on AIM can't be YOU! It can't be… It can't be."

Edward is still sitting on my couch; his head in his hands. He rubs his face and looks at me. "I really liked talking to you."

I sigh, "I liked talking to you… before I knew it was you."

Edward stands up and starts packing up his things. He drops book bag next to the door and makes his back to stand in front of me.

Edward cups my face in his hands. Lightning strikes outside and the thunder rolls. And he kisses me.

**EB*EB***

Edward left after he kissed me. Not only had I lost Dom/vamp_ED, now Edward would probably make fun of me and all the things I said to him.

I reach for my cell and call Alice and Rose.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks as soon as the door opens.

I tell them everything, from Dom/vamp_ED to Edward.

"So all this time, Edward's been all over you. As well as on the internet?" Rose asks.

I nod my head and scoop up some more rocky road ice cream. We were all sprawled out in my living room. Rose is lying across my couch; Alice is down on the floor leaning up against the couch with her legs stretched in front of her. And I was in Charlie's rocking Lazy Boy.

"And then he kissed you?" Alice asks wide eyed.

"Best. Kiss. Ever," I say breathlessly.

"You like him don't you?" Alice says while rubbing my hair.

I sigh. "I really liked Dom/vamp_ED. But I hate the Edward from the beginning of the school year. But I never got a chance to experience the new Edward. So… I don't know."

Rose then set her ice cream box down very loudly on my coffee table.

"I have a major crush on Emmett," Rose almost yelled.

Alice and I look at each other before we look back at Rose.

"I don't know if he likes me for me or if he likes the better look me." Rose huffs and falls back onto the couch.

"I'm practically in love with Jasper," Alice says quietly. "He's so nice. He wants to help people. He wants to go into the ARMY." Alice smiles fondly.

"We all need help," I say before shoving another scoop of ice cream in my mouth.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: I really like this chapter but I think you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter. Edward is going to confront Bella… There might be some lovin' too. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter on Edward's birthday. Lame I know. I love writing this story so please let me know how you guys feel. PLEASE!**

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?" Rose asks as she puts down the ice-cream.

I frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rose rolls her eyes. "Do you even know what Edward will do tomorrow?" I shake my head. "What if he goes to school tomorrow and starts making fun of you? What if he starts bragging about how he got to kiss you and maybe even had sex with you?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "I don't think he'll do that." I say firmly.

Alice frowns, "I don't think Edward would do that either..." Alice pauses to swallow some ice-cream. "Well, I don't think Emmett or Jasper will let him."

EB*EB*

Finally Rose and Alice leave to their own house now that the storm has passed.

I glance at my computer. I want to look at those websites again... Could Edward really be into those kinds of things? I shake my head and throw myself onto my bed.

After 10 minutes of staring at my ceiling I move out of bed.

I close and lock my door and turn on my computer. I glance out my window just to make sure no one isn't looking in... I roll my eyes and get up to close the curtains on my window.

There nothing to distract me now. I type in the web address that Edward had given me and wait for the page to load.

I click on one of the videos and begin to watch as a woman whips a man. The man is in chains and is moaning so loudly that I need to turn down the volume. I start feeling hot and feel this tingle down there.

The woman in the video was now... um... fucking the guy. Wow. I move my hand down there and start rubbing my clit. I can't help the moan that comes out of my mouth. I rub faster just as the woman fucks him harder with her fake dick.

I'm breathing hard and I can feel myself getting ready to fall off the edge.

DING!

I jump and let out a yelp.

_Dom\vamp_ED: Hey_

I frown and huff in frustration.

_IzzyBusy: Hi_

_Dom\vamp_ED: I'm sorry about the kiss..._

He's sorry? I feel myself slump. I'm a horrible kisser... Great.

_Dom\vamp_ED: Actually I'm not that sorry. _

I half smile.

_IzzyBusy: I'm not that sorry either, although that's not really how I pictured my first kiss. _

_Dom\vamp_ED: Wow. That was your first kiss? Ok... Now I might be a bit sorrier. Your first kiss should be special. :( _

_IzzyBusy: Yeah, but I don't think it was too bad. Besides... I thought it was a bit nice..._

_Dom\vamp_ED: I thought it was nice too. :) _

I smile.

_IzzyBusy: Anyways, thanks for coming over. That storm was getting rough. _

_Dom\vamp_ED: No problem. So... I know I should do this in person but I was wondering..._

I wait... I wait for about five minutes.

_IzzyBusy: Edward? Are you there? _

_Dom\vamp_ED: Sorry, I'm just really nervous. Umm... Do you... maybe this weekend want to go out? With me?_

Shit.

I quickly type Edward to hold on and dial Alice's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"HELP!" I scream into the phone.

Alice gasps, "Oh my gosh! What's happened? Are you okay?"

"Edward is asking me out!" I yell even louder.

"Oh," She comments.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" I scream.

"Bella! Stop yelling!" I have to pull my head away from the phone.

"Ok, ok, ok," I sigh. "Please help, Alice. I don't know what to say."

"Bella, I think you need to go out with him. I mean all that stuff you said a while ago... I think you need this. To find out if he's the guy from the internet or the guy in school."

I sigh in frustration. "I think... I'm going to go for it."

I hear Alice laugh lightly, "I'm glad."

"Is it silly that I really like him after all the shit he's done? I really fell for the guy over the internet."

"Bella, it's okay. Just find out the real guy that he is and then make your judgment," Alice reasons.

"Ok, ok," I tell Alice goodbye and hang up.

I go back to my computer. I nervously tap my fingers along the desk as well as bounce my leg up and down. Trying to find the words for him isn't easy.

_IzzyBusy: Yes._

_Dom/vamp_ED: Yes what?_

_IzzyBusy: Yes, I'd like to go out with you… On one condition. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: One condition. I can do that. :)_

_IzzyBusy: We can't tell anyone at school. I mean you can tell your brothers but that's it. _

_Dom/vamp_ED: …Why?_

_IzzyBusy: I don't want the attention at school…_

_Dom/vamp_ED: I understand. Well, I have to finish some English homework. But I'll see you tomorrow at school. :)_

_IzzyBusy: Ok. Night. :)_

_Dom/vamp_ED: Night. :)_

I smile so big that my face starts to hurt. I shut down my computer and turn off all my lights.

Only two more days until Saturday… Not that I'm counting or anything.

**EB*EB***

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

I turn off my alarm and sit up on my bed. I laugh lightly at the song choice this morning on the radio. I shake my head and head off into the bathroom. I slowly get ready, carefully picking out a nice pair of jeans that hug me really good. I pick my favorite Beatles shirt. I comb and fluff my hair a bit and grab my book bag.

I start heading out the door when I see that Volvo. That shiny silver Volvo.

Edward is leaning against his car, looking like a model. I sigh just a bit.

"Hi," I can barely hear my own voice.

"Hey," he says while getting off of his car. He starts walking over and I can feel my breathing stop. The way the wind is blowing and the way he shoves his hands in his pockets… Can a man really be this perfect? And want me?

"I… I…" he stutters, takes a breath and looks down at the ground. "I wanted to see you before school."

I nod, "Okay."

"I just want you to know that the person who've seen at school isn't me at all." He kicks a few rocks and continues. "I put on that mask for everyone, for every new school that I go to. I don't usually try and make friends because I know that I'm going to leave in like three months. I insulted you because I couldn't figure you out. You weren't drooling all over me like the others. I thought you _trying_ to be different. This made me dislike you even more."

He takes another deep breath and looks at me. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

I pause and whisper, "Okay."

Edward frowns, "Really?" he chokes out.

"Yeah," I nod. "Let's just start over."

"Okay," Edward smiles so bright it makes me smile back. "Do you want a ride?"

My smile drops. "Um, no I don't think so." I shift my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Edward smiles softly. "Its okay, Bella," He walks forward a bit and lightly kisses me on my right cheek. "I'll see you at school."

After that he climbs in his car and drives away.

I can't help the big grin that forms on my face. I snap out of my daze and look at my watch. I'm freaking late. Great.

**EB*EB***

I let out a deep sigh as I got to school. I arrive only two minutes before the final bell rings. I quickly grab my books and head straight to class. Rose and Alice are there waiting for me.

"Hey," I breathe out; running up stairs, not fun.

"Hey, where were you?" Alice asks as she takes her seat.

"Um, well you see," the bell rings. "I'll tell you at lunch."

Alice and Rose nod but I can see that they are anxious about what happened. I sit back and start taking notes.

**EB*EB***

"Alright, out with it," Rose says when we reach our locker right before lunch.

"Okay, okay," I move to where we are now walking down to the cafeteria. We huddle close as we walk. "Edward came over."

As soon as the sentence was over there was a collective gasp. I roll my eyes, they're so dramatic.

"So what happened?" Alice asks while tugging on my sleeve.

"He came over to apologize actually. And we're going out next Saturday," I shut my eyes, waiting for the squealing. It never came. I glanced up at them and saw both their mouths open. "What?"

I turn around and walk in line to get some food. Well, maybe just a sandwich and a soda. I don't like the way that meatloaf is jiggling.

"Ew," I whisper.

"I know right," I hear someone whisper back right behind my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck and it gives me the chills.

I slightly turn and see its Edward. I keep walking down the line and move to pay for my food. Then I can feel his fingers lightly brush my back. I let myself feel him for two seconds. I smile and move on down the line.

I find Rose and Alice sitting at our table.

Alice puts down her soda and looks at me straight in the eye. "So did I hallucinate back there or did I hear that you are going on a date with Edward Cullen?"

"You heard right," I whispered. "And keep your voice down!"

"What? He doesn't want anyone to know you're dating?" Rose arches her eyebrow.

"No, actually," I snap. "I decided to not tell anyone. I don't want the abuse!"

Rose nods. "So, where are you guys going?"

I frown, "I have no idea. I mean last night I said yes then we just said goodnight. We didn't plan the details."

"I wonder if Edward has told Jasper or Emmett yet." Alice says looking at their table.

"I'm not sure, I mean I told him he could," I peek at their table and see that Edward is only slightly eating, Emmett is shoving his face and Jasper is reading.

The bell rings and signals it's time for biology.

I see Edward already sitting in his seat as I walk into class. I nervously bite my lip and walk to my seat. As soon as I sit Mr. Banner rolls in a television and DVD player.

"We're going to watch a documentary on mitosis," Mr. Banner says quietly. I think he might have a hangover.

My phone vibrates just then.

_I want to hold your hand. – E._

I smile; once the lights are out I scoot closer to Edward and grab his hand.

Edward looks over and smiles at me. He scoots even closer, our chairs and connected and he wraps his arm around me. I'm so very thankful that we sit in the back.

He trails his nose down my neck and gives me the shivers. He holds me closer. I've never been this close to anyone let alone touching like this. This will go down as the best day of my life. Edward places light kisses all over me. He takes the hand that isn't holing me and rubs my legs up and down.

This action not only gives me chills but sends tingles down there. I can't help but to rub my legs together trying to create some friction.

I hear Edward's breath catch. "So beautiful," he whispers.

He hesitantly rubs higher on my leg. I desperately wish that I had worn a skirt and not jeans. I want to feel his hands on my bare skin.

Edward nibbles on my ear and continues to rub but I want more. I start rubbing his leg only a bit higher. I think Edward knows what I'm trying to say.

"Naughty girl," I can hear the Dom in Edward start to come out.

The lights flick on. Shit.

I quickly move away from Edward and see that his chest is moving up and down rapidly.

Edward glances at me and smiles. He slowly grabs his biology book and moves it to his lap. My eyes widen. The bell rings and everyone starts moving out of class.

Edward gets up and holds out his hand. I notice that there isn't anyone around and take his hand.

"I wasn't expecting that," he says.

"Neither was I," I whisper.

"I know," he holds my face in his hands. "And that's what I love." I blush hard. "And I really love that."

Edward kisses my cheek and starts walking out. Before he leaves the room he turns back. "We'll talk about our date tonight, okay?"

I nod and gather up my books.

**EB*EB***

**A/N: Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Everyone has been asking for Dom Edward. So here he is! Lol. **

**Bella POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I approached my locker.

"Wow, I haven't seen you that happy… Well, ever," Alice says chuckling.

I start putting away my books, "I had a wonderful time in bio."

Rose raises her eyebrows. "How good of a time?"

I laugh and whisper, "I'll tell you guys later." After that I grab my gym bag and head over to the locker rooms. Nothing could ruin this day.

Until I hear Jessica's nasal laughter as I'm changing.

"Looks like the freak is in love," Jessica snorts.

I just turn around and pretend that I didn't hear her. I'm finally dressed and I head on out to the gym. I see that the ping pong tables are out. Yes! I'm actually pretty good at playing ping pong.

"Alright everyone take a seat for a minute, I'm going to explain the rules and then we're going to pick partners." Coach Clapp announces.

I settle myself against the wall and begin to drift off into my thoughts. I glance at Edward who is only a few feet away from me sitting with Emmett. He's wearing the school uniform t-shirt and I can see his muscles popping out slightly as he's leaning back on them. I can almost feel them around me and holding me. I never thought of myself as a cuddler but maybe I am.

Then my mind starts to go into a bad zone.

With such strong muscles I bet he has great stamina. I can feel the chills run up and down my body. I start to wonder how the Dom side of Edward would treat me. I think I like the idea of submitting to him. Submitting to that dangerous side of him.

I hear the screech of the whistle pull me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, everyone's name is in this helmet, take one and announce who your partner is." Coach says.

Jessica bats her eyelashes at Edward before reaching in the helmet. She unfolds the paper and calls out, "Mike!" Jessica's eyes widen at the name. "Coach Clapp, I need another name please!"

Coach shakes his head and moves on to Edward. Edward reaches in and reads, "Isabella." He glances over at me and shrugs.

Now Jessica is throwing a fit. "Coach Clapp, that's not fair! Edward doesn't even _want _to be that loser's partner!"

Coach Clapp glares at Jessica and asks Edward, "This true Cullen?" Edward shakes his no. Coach Clapp shrugs and moves on.

By the time everyone has a partner and we go over the rules once more, class is over. I head back into the locker rooms and starts gathering up my books and clothes.

"Swan!" I snap my head back into the locker room for who is calling my name. Jessica. "I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from Edward. You two may be partners, but he will never ever be interested in you. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, or I swear there will be consequences." Jessica walked away after that.

I sigh and move on, but then biology class comes back into my head… _Oh, hell yes._

The thoughts bring me back into my good mood. Approaching the locker I see Alice and Rose chatting.

"So what's up with you?" Rose asks.

I smile brightly. "You guys need to follow me to my house."

Alice and Rose look at each other with confusion written all over their face.

Once we reach my house I'm so grateful that Charlie isn't there. We all climb the stairs to my room and I glance longingly at my computer.

"So what's the deal?" Asks Alice as she sits on my bed. Rose grabs a magazine and flips through it slowly while listening as well.

"It all started in bio…" As soon as I got to the part where Edward touched me Rose dropped her magazine. I laugh and continue on. "After all of that, he asked me out."

I can feel the blush burning my cheeks. I chance a glance up at Rose and Alice and see that both of their mouths are open.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Bella?" Rose yells.

I burst out laughing.

"So when's the date?" Alice demands as she looks through my closet.

"I believe either Friday or Saturday," I shrug.

"BELLA!" I jump hearing Alice yell. "That only leaves us two days to get you an outfit. There is no way I'm going to let you go on a date with that boy wearing the clothes that you have in that closet!"

I chuckle, "So what should I do?"

"_We _are going to Port Angles and we are going to pick you out an outfit," Rose comments.

"Now?" I ask. Rose and Alice both nod.

**EB*EB***

"Can we _please _get something to eat? I'm fucking starving." I groan. We have been shopping for over two hours now and Rose and Alice didn't plan on stopping.

"Oh my goodness, alright, we'll stop at that Italian place." Alice glares at me. I smile brightly, sp happy about being able to sit and eat.

We finally arrive to the restaurant as it starts to darken outside. We take our seats in the back of the restaurant and wait for our waiter.

"I can't decide, I'm starving and I want everything," I groan.

"I'd get the mushroom ravioli," I heard him whisper into my ear.

I whip around and find Edward behind me. "Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," He waves to Alice and Rose. "Jasper and Emmett are here too. Would it be okay if we joined you guys?"

"Yes!" Alice and Rose yell. I roll my eyes.

Edward nods and walks off.

"Bathroom. Now," Alice says. We all three head into the bathroom right next to our table.

"What's wrong? I thought you guys wanted them to come over to our table," I stop talking when I see Alice and Rose take out their purses and begin primping. I roll my eyes once again. Alice is glossing, Rose is flossing, and I'm waiting for them to be done.

They only took about two minutes but it feels like forever, well, maybe I just want to see Edward.

"Alright, let's go," Alice declares.

Walking out I see Edward talking with their waiter. Most likely telling him that they're moving over here. The waiter nods and Edward starts walking over with the guys.

Edward leans in and whispers, "Is it alright if Jasper sits next to Alice?" I smile and nod and get up from the booth. Jasper slides in and I slide in then Edward next to me. I glance over at Rose and find her and Emmett talking about cars.

"What are you guys doing in Port Angeles?" I ask Edward. He pulls me closer and touches his lips to my ear again.

"We were bored; had nothing better to do. You girls?" he asked.

I blush hard, "Umm, Alice and Rose waited to go shopping."

Edward nods and starts playing with my hair. "So now that we're here when do you want to go on that date?"

I shrug. "Whatever day works for you," I stare down at the menu.

Edward gently turns my head towards him. "How about Friday after school?" Like 4ish?" I feel myself nod. "Good."

Our waiter finally arrives taking our drink and food order. Once he's gone again Edward pulls me even closer to him. I raise my eyebrow up in confusion.

"He kept looking at you," Edward growled.

"Oh," I can feel the blush creep on my cheeks.

"I guess I can't blame him, but I will hurt him if he doesn't it again." I feel myself blush harder.

The waiter comes back and gives us our drinks. I keep my eyes down and feel Edward pull me even closer to his side; I was practically in his lap!

"_Mine,_" I heard him growl lowly. I chuckle.

I can hear everyone else start to laugh. Edward loosens his hold on me when the waiter finally walks away.

"Jesus, Edward, why don't you just pee on the girl?" Emmett says laughing.

I cover my face in embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbles. I smile up at Edward, I like his possessive side. I grab a hold of his hand and squeeze. He smiles back widely.

The night ends with tons of laughs and more touches. I think Jasper and Alice make the cutest couple. And Emmett is the only one who makes Rose come out of her shell. My cheeks are hurting from all the smiling I did tonight.

"Friday?" Edward whispers.

"Friday," I whisper back smiling.

Edward leans in, and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me. He doesn't, instead he kisses my cheek. "Good night, my sweet girl," he says kissing my cheek again.

"Night," I whisper, wishing I had the courage to ask for more. Maybe later.

**EB*EB***

I only had to hold out for one more day until my date with Edward. My morning classes went by fast as usual, thank goodness.

The guys have come to set with us at the far end of the cafeteria. I can already hear the whispers and feel their stares. I grab an apple and lemonade and move towards the table. I take my place next to Edward who smiles at me and continues on with the conversation.

I feel Edward's hand on my thigh and I can't help to shiver. I take a sip of my lemonade and play with the cap. Edward snatches it away from me and places it in his pocket.

I frown and glance up at him. He notices my confusion and leans in to whisper, "Our first lunch together."

I blush and take another sip of my lemonade. Then the bell rings for biology. Edward takes my uneaten apple and takes a huge bite then throws it into the trash. I stand beside him speechless. He cocks his grin at me and takes my books. I roll my eyes and catch up with him.

"So excited about gym today? We start ping pong," Edward grins.

"No," I utter.

"Why not?" Edward frowns.

"I'm not excited about Jessica potentially hitting me with either the ball or the paddle because I'm your partner." I rattled off.

Edward frowns even deeper. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, they hate me. Always have. Always will." I state.

As soon as the lights are turned off Edward leans over and kisses my temple. I smile at him gratefully.

Gym class is next and I stop at my locker for some advice from Alice and Rose.

"I'm afraid," I confess.

"Of what?" Rose asks.

"Jessica," I whisper.

"Why?" Rose laughs and smiles.

"She likes Edward, a lot. She's gonna either hit me with the ball or the paddle. I'm his partner," I grumble.

"Listen," Rose states. "If she gives you shit. Tell that bitch I'm gonna pay here a visit."

Alice and I look at each other and burst out laughing. We laugh so hard we draw attention from everyone near our locker.

I needed that. I grab my gym clothes and head to class. Once I'm changed and I walk into the gym. The tables are already set up and Coach is handing out paddles.

I start to wonder if Edward, as a Dom, ever uses a paddle. I gasp at my own thoughts and sense the blush on my cheeks.

Edward is walking over to me and I can feel the blush redden my cheeks even more. He hands me the paddle and asks, "What's with the blush?"

"Umm, just thinking," I reply.

"About what?" Edward moves closer to me.

"As a Dom, do you use a paddle?" I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. I glance up at him wide eyed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask that out loud. Shit."

Edward is clearly flabbergasted. After a minute he grins widely and chuckles. "I like that you ask _those_ questions. And I can't wait for you to find out."

I beam back at him and we start playing ping pong with Angela and Ben. I forgot all about Jessica and her jealously.

**EB*EB***

Back at home Alice and Rose are pimping me out… I mean pampering me. Whatever. Alice brought over her makeup suitcase, and Rose brought over her flat iron, curling iron, blow drier, etc.

My hair is being pulled in all different directions, my lashes are darkening, and legs are being shaved… Oh the joys of being a girl.

After all is said and done; I look damn good.

"Oh my god, I need a picture," Alice grins.

I roll my eyes and thank goodness Charlie is at the reservation with Billy at an overnight fishing trip. I hear the door bell ring and my heart starts beating a mile a minute. We walk down stairs and I hear Alice snapping a picture; I flip her off. I think she took a picture of that too.

I open the door and there he is. I swoon just looking at him. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply.

He pulls his arm from around his back and there are white daisies in his hands.

"They're beautiful," I gush.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he says smoothly. I roll my eyes and hand the flowers to Alice to put them in water. He chuckles. "Hello girls," he calls out.

"Hello, Edward," they call right back.

"Ready?" I ask. Edward nods and we're off.

We head out of Forks. "So where are we going?"

Edward smiles, "Just to this restaurant, but there's also going to be a live band there. I figure we can eat and listen?"

"That sounds like fun," I grin. "Who's the band that's playing?"

"The Wolves," Edward says.

The Wolves, The Wolves, The Wolves. Hmm, that name sounds familiar.

The restaurant is called… it's really called A Hole in the Wall. I'm serious. Everyone calls it the Hole. Wow. Edward and I sit in the back corner, in the dark. I order a cheeseburger with fires and lot of ketchup and mayo. Edward orders the biggest burger with fries and ketchup, pickles, and tomato. Once our order is placed we sit back and start talking.

"They have the best food here," Edward says pulling my chair closer to him.

"How do you know about this place? I thought you just moved here?" I ask.

"When we all move to a place we explore it; Jasper, Emmett, and I. If we stay out long enough we'll find a place like this as a refugee. Sometimes we need a place just to hang out. Most of the time we get so stressed out being the new kids in town. Like yesterday when you guys found us at that Italian place? We just needed a breather from school and home."

I smile and nod.

"BELLA?" I jump as I hear some jerk yell my name across the restaurant. "Is that you?"

It's Jake. "Hey, Jake, I knew the band name sounded familiar." I smile and hug him. "Oh, Jake this is Edward-,"

"Her boyfriend, nice to meet you Jake," Edward shakes hands with Jake. "I'm excited about hearing you play. I hear you're awesome on the bass. And vocals."

"Yeah, thanks man. Well I just wanted to say hi and maybe I'll see you guys after the show." Jake looks to Edward. "How about I get a review?"

Edward laughs and nods.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"For what?" He asks.

"Jake is… a friend, who wants to be more than friends," I note. "Sometimes he gets crazy big brother on me. But he likes you; therefore he left you alone with me."

Edward snickers and shakes his head. He then wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

As the band starts sound check our food arrives along with the waitress passing her phone number along to Edward's shirt pocket.

I mean, am I not sitting right next to him?

Edward frowns and throws it on the floor. This makes me so happy and I kiss his cheek.

**EB*EB***

The Wolves are coming to a close and I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Edward pulls me towards him and I lean my head on this shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" he asks.

I nod and we start heading out. The drive back is lost to me because I fall asleep again.

Edward is shaking me awake once we are at my house. Edward notices that all the lights are off.

"Is your dad not at home?" he asks. I shake my head no. "Why does he just leave you like that?"

"I can take care of myself," I demand.

"I don't like it," Edward whispers. I feel my heart swell.

Edward takes out his cell phone and starts calling someone. "Hey mom… Yeah, it went great… Actually, the Chief isn't here and I'm worried… Yeah, he's on a fishing trip… Okay. Bye. Love you, too."

I frown in confusion. "I'm staying with you tonight. I was talking to my mom," he stated.

"You can't stay here, Charlie will kill you!"

"What time is due back for?"

I shake my head to clear the sleepiness. "Around tomorrow afternoon," I shrug.

"Well, I'll probably be gone by then. And if not, I'm going to park a few houses down. I'll be right back," Edward motions me to get out of the car and parks the car three houses down.

We walk into the dark house and I head into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" He shakes his head no. I pour myself a glass of Pepsi and head up to my room. I feel Edward right behind me. I start to yawn and move to my dresser to find some pj's.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back," I said.

In the hall bathroom I change into a tank top and shorts. I walk back to my room and see that Edward has started up my computer.

"Come type in your password," Edward says.

I type in the password. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to sit in front of him.

When he finished typing in the web address what showed up on the site shocked me.

It's an online toy store. A sex toy store.

"You remember how I said I was a Dom?"

"Yes,"

"I want to buy you something." There are vibrators everywhere, but he chose one that looks simple. "Pick a color," he whispers in my ear.

**A/N: I know it was only a taste of Dom Edward but give it time! Please let me know what you think of this story! I'm gonna start thinking everyone hates it because they don't review. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy Edward! I asked for feedback and boy did I get it! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I freaking love you guys. - Also you guys can follow me on Twitter- LIVINGVAMPIRE. You can tell me to move my ass on writing these chapters. :)**

_**Previuosly**_

"_You remember how I said I was a Dom?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_I want to buy you something." There are vibrators everywhere, but he chose one that looks simple. "Pick a color," he whispers in my ear._

**EB*EB***

"What?" I utter.

Edward pulls me closer onto his lap. "Pick a color, lovely," he whispers.

"Purple," I blurt.

I feel Edward's nose glide up my neck. "I was thinking navy," he plants a kiss on my neck. "I think it looks great with your skin."

"Okay," I whisper, blushing hard.

Edward pays for the vibrator and closes the internet window. I get from his lap and sit on my bed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asks.

"I've… I've never… uh," I try to take a deep breath to calm my nerves but I can't get a good one in. "I've never even thought about buying one of those things," I confess. A sudden thought hits me. "What if Charlie opens…"

"Hey, it's coming to my house remember? I bought it?" Edward sits there in my chair grinning widely.

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. "Sorry, I, uh, forgot," I smile a bit and crash on my bed.

I see Edward glance at his watch then outside. "Shit it's gonna storm again."

"Great. We're going to freeze because the power is going to go out again," I sigh and lay back on the bed.

"You won't freeze Bella, I'm here. I won't let you get cold." Edward says mischievously. "Go ahead and get changed for bed."

"Okay," I reply. I grab a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I stop at the door and look over my shoulder Edward is standing there in jeans and a nice shirt. "Um, I can go grab one of Charlie's flannel shirts and pants. If you want."

He sits on my bed and begins to take off his shoes. "That'd be great Bella, thank you."

I smile before leaving, almost running into door in the process. I chuckle and open the door slowly. I roll my eyes at myself as I'm walking out the door and into the bathroom. Changing into my pants and shirt I look at myself in the mirror.

My makeup is a bit smudged but everything else is okay. Then I take my clothes off. My bra is still on and I'm not sure whether or not to wear it. I send a quick text to Alice and Rose asking them.

_Edward is staying the night with me tonight since Charlie isn't here. Bra or no bra? –B_

They both text me back at the same time.

_NO BRA! _

I laugh and remove my bra. I get dressed quickly and move into Charlie's room to get Edward some clothes.

I am getting Edward Cullen some pajama's so he can sleep in my bed. Wow.

I giggle and rush back to my room. Edward is laying on my bed his feet almost hanging off my bed.

"Here," I whisper. He nods and makes his way towards the bathroom. I sit on my bed and just wait. A loud thunder clap startles me out of my thoughts and the power goes out. Great. I can already feel myself getting cold. I quickly snuggle into my bed and shut my eyes as another clash of thunder sounds as well as lighting.

The raining is beating against my window so hard I don't hear Edward come in.

"Hey," he whispers and I jump slightly. "Sorry," he mutters but I can hear the smile on his face.

"S'okay," I scoot over to allow him some sort of space on my bed. However, my bed is only a full. I lay flat on my back as he rolls onto his side facing me.

"Roll on your side," he says. I roll over to where my back is to him. As soon as I'm on my side I feel him wrap himself around me. "Warm?"

Before I can answer I can feel myself getting lost in his body being wrapped around mine. His breath against my neck, his arm under my head, his other arm holding me tightly, and his legs tangled in mine.

"Yes," I sigh. I lay my hand against his arm and start to feel myself drift.

**EB*EB***

A loud thunder crash wakes me from my beautiful dream. Edward was in my bed wrapped all around me, but now I wake up alone and cold. I hear a door open and fear strikes through me. I grab a hardback book and stand behind my door preparing myself for whoever was coming near my room.

The intruder looks at my bed then turns around towards me, I can't move. "Bella?"

I frown, "Edward?" I lower my book and switch on the lights. "You're really here?"

Edward frowns and nods. "Did you forget I was here?" I nod. "So… what exactly were you doing?"

I toss the book back on my desk and shrug. "Well, I thought there was an intruder or something."

Edward glances at the book I threw down. "You were going to hit me with a book?" I can see his smile start to break on his lips.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it's not like a have a baseball bat around." I huff and sit on my bed.

He laughs and sits next to me. "You know, you're the only person besides my brothers that can make me truly laugh." Edward scoots closer to me and laces his fingers through mine.

"Really?" I ask in a whisper. He nods. I look down at the floor and smile brightly.

I glance at the clock and see its 5:30 in the morning. "So are going to be here until Charlie comes back or are you going to leave before?"

Edward thought for a moment, "I don't know, I really don't like leaving you alone."

I roll my eyes, "The last time I checked I was 17 and I am able to take care of myself."

"Well, what if I said that isn't the only reason I don't want to leave?" He let go of my hand and wraps his arm around me. I felt the familiar blush creep up my neck and cheeks.

"Well, then I would say, you can stay as long as you like." I say grinning.

"Ok, well then how about we get up since we know your dad will be coming home early because of this storm." Edward lets go of me and gets up from my bed. "Ready for your dad to meet your boyfriend?"

I looked at him in shock. "B-boyfriend?"

Edward frowns, "Bella I know you're not ready for people at school to know but this is your father and he'll want to know why I'm over here all the time."

I stop and think about what he just said and implied. "You're going to over here a lot?" My voice cracks as I ask.

Edward stops looking for his clothes and moves toward me. He cups my checks and rubs one with his thumb. "Bella, of course I'm going to be here a lot. What made you think I wasn't going to be?"

I shrug helplessly. "It sort of took me by surprise. I wasn't sure if this was real and now it is." I take a deep breath and think for a moment. "The thought of introducing you to Charlie woke me up and said you're serious about this… about us." I say smiling.

Edward smiles and leans in closely. "Would it be ok to kiss you?"

"Morning breath?" I ask laughing. Edward releases me and laughs the loudest I have ever heard.

"Alright, so how about we eat then brush our teeth?" He pauses, "Or I can just kiss you on the cheek."

Before I can respond his lips brush my cheek slowly. He holds his lips there for a good 5 seconds. Once his lips move from my cheek the place where his lips were burn. "Come on, get up and get moving." I nod and move towards the bathroom to get dressed.

**EB*EB***

I am fixing Edward a plate of bacon and eggs when I hear the door open. "Hey Bells, you okay? The power went out at Billy's I'd thought I'd –" Charlie stops mid sentence when he sees Edward. "Who's this?" he asks.

"Dad this is Edward. Edward this is my dad, Charlie." I can't help the lie that comes out of my mouth next. "Edward came over this morning to check on me." I say blushing.

Edward smiles, "Just wanted to make sure she was ok with this weather last night, sir." Edward stands up to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie doesn't smile but shakes his hand back.

"Well, thank you, Edward." Charlie grumbles, "Means a lot to me."

Charlie then goes to ask Edward if was going to stay the rest of the day. Edward replies, "Sorry, sir, but I have to get home and finish my homework. My mom would kill me if I didn't get it done tonight." Edward laughs and heads toward the door. He shakes Charlie's hand once more and throws me a quick wave.

I can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across my face.

Charlie sits in his chair at the table and looks around uncomfortably. "So you like him?"

"I- uh-," I wasn't planning on taking to Charlie so soon. "Um, yeah, he's nice and he cares about me."

"Well, that's a no brainer, the boy came over here at 7AM to check up on you," Charlie chuckles.

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to date him?" I ask him carefully.

Charlie sits there and thinks for a moment. "He seems like a good kid," he states.

I smile, "So that's a yes?"

Charlie nods and I run over and hug him tightly. "Thanks, dad."

Charlie grins, "So is there any food left?" I nod and fix dad a plate.

**EB*EB***

After we both eat and I run up to my room and grab my cell phone.

_B- So my dad likes you. Even said I can go out with you. Lol._

_E- Like he could stop me from seeing you. :)_

_B- Lol. _

_E- So you wanna come over and do some homework together?_

_B- Sure, when?_

_E- Now?_

_B- Well I really need a shower and I need to clean the house real quick. _

_E- Aww. :( Okay. Well I guess I need a shower too. Lol. _

_B- Lol. Probably. _

_E- You telling me I stink? _

_B- Maybe. I need to get in the shower now if you want me to get over there soon. _

_E- Kk. Just text me and I'll pick you up. _

_B- K. _

I smile and quickly grab everything for my shower.

After my shower I rush to clean the house, only doing one load of laundry and only barely cleaning the kitchen. I pack some of my math homework and biology.

I send Edward a quick texting saying I'm ready. I walk in the living room seeing Charlie trying to fix the television.

"Hey, dad I'm going over to Edwards." Charlie nods and I wait outside for Edward.

I don't have to wait very long for Edward to show up. Edward gets out of his car and opens the passenger door me.

"Thanks," I say and climb in the warm car.

"So my mom will be home while we're there," Edward says while getting behind the wheel.

"That's cool. Where are you brothers?" I ask.

"They're all out exploring. It's what we all did when we didn't have anything else to do. However, since I didn't do my homework, I have to stay home and finish it." Edward laughs.

I think of something that I didn't even realize before. "Wait, so I'm going to meet your mom?"

Edward nods, "Is that a problem?"

I shake my head no. "Just a little scared," I mumble. Edward frowns. "What if she doesn't like me?" I explain.

Edward smiles, "She's going to love you."

**EB*EB***

Edward is only driving for about five minutes when he turns off to an off road. The road brings us into the forest. The drive is so peaceful I almost doze off. After another ten minutes I can somewhat see a large house.

I gasp. "Holy… Wow. Your house is beautiful; the windows, the color," I can't stop looking at the home.

"Yeah, my… mom really loves to decorate," he says. I notice how he paused while before saying mom, like he isn't used to saying it yet.

We park right in front of the house and walk in.

"Edward," an older woman greets us. She herself is grace; long brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a slim figure.

Edward beams and grabs my hand to pull me close. "Mom, this is my Bella, Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

I blush at the "my Bella" comment. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I hold out my hand for her to shake.

Esme waves her hands, "Oh dear, please call me Esme." As soon as she's done talking she grabs me out of Edward's hold and hugs me.

I smile and move back towards Edward. "Alight, so we're going to go up to my room and study." Edward grabs my book bag and starts up the stairs.

Esme beams at the two of us and goes into the kitchen. I catch up with Edward and start walking up to the third floor.

"So the third floor is my whole room plus a library," he states.

"Wait, you have your own library?" I astonishly ask.

Edward nods and smiles," Do you want to see it? I have to go in there to get another chair anyways."

I nod dumbly. Edward takes my hand and leads me to the final floor. As soon as the stairs end and the floor begin I'm almost blinded by the light. His room is so open. There are wall to wall windows. His room is probably my room, the bathroom, and Charlie's room put together. He has a leather couch and an arm chair as well as a long desk. His flat screen TV is across from his queen size bed. Under his flat screen is five neat rows for CD's and under that is a single row of records. The stereo that is next to his bed must have cost a pretty penny. A record player, CD player, radio, huge speakers, and an iPod dock.

"Wow," I manage to say. "Your room is just… amazing."

Edward laughs, "Yeah,"

I then notice a floor to ceiling closet. "What's in there?"

Edward glances at the closet, as if already knowing what I am asking about. "I don't think you're ready for that just yet."

A chill goes down my spine, "Oh."

"Anyways, let's head over to the library and get you're a chair." Edward drops our stuff down and moves toward a door that I just assumed was another closet. "This is the library," when he opens the door I'm reminded of that scene in Beauty and the Beast. When Edward opens the door there are wall to wall books.

"Oh my goodness," I utter.

"Dad collets medical books and Mom collects romance novels, as well as design books. They all kind of made their way up here," Edward moves to grab a chair from the desk and heads back into his room.

"Well, I'm jealous. Your room is amazing but to have your own library is something else."

"This is my favorite house, and not just because of the house, but because of where I am and who I am with." Edward turns to look at me stares. I smile shyly. "Wait," he says just before I grab my book bag. "I've always wanted to do this."

He takes my wrist and leads me to his stereo. A soft piano melody starts to pour out of the speakers. Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

"I… don't dance," I choke.

"Hmm," he pauses. "I guess I'll have to make you."

He wraps his arms tighter around me and starts to move. I begin to laugh at the situation.

"What?" He asks softly.

"I've never had someone make me dance." I begin to laugh harder.

Edward pulls me closer and I feel his chest rumble with laughter also. "Well, now you have."

I nod against his chest and giggle a bit more.

"Cookies?" I hear someone call out.

I turn and see Esme walking up the stairs with a plate of fresh cookies. Edward and I break away from each other only slightly.

When I finally look up at Esme, eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Edward asks in a shock.

"Nothing, dear, I'm just happy that you're happy." Edward knowingly smiles and looks back at me.

"Thanks for the cookies, mom." He simply says.

"Think nothing of it dear. I'm going to go back down stairs and clean up a bit before your father gets home." Esme then turns to me. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Bella?"

"Um, sure, I just need to call Ch- my dad and make sure it's okay with him."

"Of course, just let me know so I can set an extra place setting for you," she replies with a smile.

Once she leaves Edward grabs me again and places his forehead against mine. He only sways slightly but enough to make me move with him.

"I've never been this happy," he whispers.

"Neither have I," I reply. "But…"

"But what?"

"I'm sort of waiting for it all to fall apart," I answer. "I guess that's why I don't want people at school to know."

Edward sighs and lets me go and sits on his bed. He bows his head, "Bella, you have to start trusting me." He pauses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know things didn't get off to a great start but we do have to work through this— if this is going to work at all."

I feel myself nodding. "I know that I'm going to have to work a little harder but I want this to work," Edward continues. He gets up from his bed and stands in front of me and takes my hands. "I would really like if you stayed for dinner. I want to introduce you to my dad and my brothers. Is that okay?"

I look into his eyes and see he is truly sincere. "I need to call Charlie," I say.

Edward nods and releases my hands.

I call Charlie and he agrees to let me stay for dinner.

"Alright, I'm staying." I say.

"Awesome!" Edward exclaims. "Ready to meet the family?"

I freeze. "Uhh…"

Edward laughs and we finally begin to study.

What could possibly go wrong when you're meeting your boyfriend's family?

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be a little longer because I wanted you to see Bella and Edward alone for a bit. Tell me what you think!**

**P.S.- So I was thinking maybe I can create a Twitter account for B and E while you guys are waiting for the next chapter. B/c school right now is busy so writing chapters is getting hard. Would you guys be interested?- It would be like them creating the account and tweeting each other while they're at home or while at school. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

Meeting the parents of your boyfriend… Oh boy.

"You're panicking, aren't you?" Edward says while he continues to type his History essay. I drop my pencil startled.

I smile nervously, "Maybe."

"I'm sure they'll love you. My brothers already do actually. I also think my brothers have taken a liking to your friends." He glances at me.

"Really?" I gasp.

"Yes, Jasper really likes Rosalie and Emmett really cares for Alice," he turns towards me and smirks.

"What?" I utter. "No… no. That's not right. Alice is practically in love with Jasper and Rosalie is trying to get Emmett. Oh my god, it's going to kill them when they find out…" I try very hard to breathe deeply to calm my nerves.

"Bella, I was just joking," Edward quietly laughs.

I snap my eyes towards his. "That wasn't funny." I grab my math book and hit him with it.

Edward laughs even harder and snatches the book away from me. Before I have time to react I feel Edward's lips against mine.

"Not fair," I groan.

Edward smiles and pulls away from me. "So, it's almost dinner time, let's go down and see if my mom needs any help."

I nod and we both head down stairs. Coming into the kitchen I can see… a mess. Cracked egg shells, flower on the floor, bowls stacking up in the sink, and pots all along the stove. I stand there in awe.

"Esme please let me help!" I blurt out. I slap my hand across my mouth in horror of what I just said. "I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to offend."

Esme just goes on about her business and takes the whole chicken out of the oven. She finally turns to me and smiles brightly. "Oh, Bella, I know I make a mess in the kitchen but when you taste my food you'll forget about the mess." She winks at me and places the chicken on a serving plate. "However, if you and Edward want to clean up a bit while I finish cooking that would be lovely."

I immediately start cleaning up the flower that's all over the floor, while Edward beings on the dishes.

**EB*EB* **

We almost have the kitchen cleaned up when I hear the door slam.

"Stop slamming that door!" Esme yells. I glance up at her in shock. I never would have thought Esme to be a woman who yelled.

"Sorry, Ma," I Emmett apologizes then his eyes lands on me. "Hello, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." He grabs me up in a huge hug.

"Emmett… I… can't… breathe!" I gasp.

He finally releases me and set me back on the floor. Edward comes over and glances at me questionly. I quickly smile and turn back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Once the kitchen was clean we all made our way to the dining table. Esme has laid out a beautiful dinner.

"Boys! Dinner!" She yells out again.

I'm now starting to realize it's the only way to get their attention. Rumbling comes from upstairs then Emmett and Jasper appear. They all line up and take a plate as well as sliver wear. I quickly line up behind them and take the same. I take the vacant seat next to Edward and thank Esme as she hands me a napkin. Emmett and Jasper sit across from us but there are still two vacant seats at each end of the table, which I assume are Esme's and Carlisle's.

I try and help Esme set the table but she just playfully glares. "No, dear, you are a guest." She looks toward Emmett and Jasper. "And you will be treated like a guest."

I hear Edward chuckle beside me. Esme whips her head to him, "That goes for you too. No shoveling food in your mouth like savages."

Edward sits up a bit straighter, "Yes, ma'am."

I let a giggle slip.

"How is everyone this evening?" a deep voice comes from the hallway connecting to the living room.

Choruses of "Hey, dad," is called throughout the room. Carlisle quickly set his briefcase down and moves to kiss Esme's cheek. "Hello, dear," she whispers.

He smiles back and takes the dish from her hands and set it on the table. Edward is then out of his seat and pulling me toward Carlisle.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle." Edward slowly wraps his right arm around me.

"Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter?" he politely asks.

"Guilty," I murmur.

Carlisle barks out a laugh and holds out his hand. "I am very pleased to meet you, Bella."

I shake his hand and smile brightly. I peek and see that Edward is grinning as well.

"Well," Carlisle continues. "Let's eat."

We all take our seats again and Carlisle begins passing around the hot, delicious food. The honey ham, the mashed potatoes, the sweet corn, green beans, and yams are all mouth watering.

"Esme, this food is… incredible!" I exclaim.

Esme laughs quietly, "I told you the mess was worth it."

I grin and nod my head and begin eating again.

**EB*EB***

Everyone has finished their meal and has retired to the living room. Edward is playing the piano while Jasper is strumming his guitar. I can't help but feel a bit tired from the day we had. I sit next to Emmett who slowly falling asleep too. Esme and Carlisle are watching Edward and Jasper silently as they hold one another. The entire atmosphere is warm and comfortable. I'm slowly falling asleep little by little.

The next thing I hear, "Bella… Bella… Bella."

I slowly open my eyes and see Edward's face smiling softly. "What happened?" I ask as I notice there isn't anyone in the living room except for us.

"You fell asleep on us, along with Emmett," he chuckles. "I didn't know we were so boring."

I cover my face quickly. "Oh no! I must have offended everyone! You both were playing so beautifully but after such a long day and a huge dinner—"

"Bella," he removes my hands. "It's alright. Emmett always falls asleep during our playing." Edward chuckles a bit harder. "We even got a picture of you two."

He holds out his camera to me and shows me the picture. Sure enough, there I am laying my head on Emmett's massive arm. I bust out laughing.

"I look so small compared to Emmett." I state. Edward grins and pulls back his phone. "You must send that to me." He nods, before he can say anything else I look at the time. "I really need to get home."

"I was just going to offer you a ride home." Edward holds out his hand for me. I take it and see that he's already gathered all my things from his room. He lifts my book bag on to his shoulders and I mumble a thank you.

"No problem," he replies as he holds open the door for me.

We climb into his car and head out.

We're at my house entirely too fast. I see that Charlie is still out. "Do you want to come in for a second?" I ask him.

"Sure, but only for a second. We have school tomorrow." He winks and climbs out of the car.

I nod and move to follow him to the door. "I'll be right back," I say. I take my things to my room and set them by my desk. On my way back down I find Edward in the kitchen sitting at the table. "Would you like something?"

Edward puts his hand up to his chin and strokes. "Hmm, yes, I think I would," he stares directly at me. "I want you."

"Oh," I choke. I laugh nervously. "I thought I already was."

He slowly gets up from his chair and begins around the kitchen table toward me, like a hunter stalking his prey. "You are," he breathes. "However, I want you to be closer."

I only have enough room to take one step towards him. "Now what?" I breathe.

He smirks and gently strokes my cheek. I feel my eyes flutter close.

I then feel his lips on mine and I quickly kiss him. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me even closer to him. I lightly rest my hands against his strong arms and keep kissing him.

The next thing I know I'm being lifted and dropped on the counter. He stops kissing me only for a moment to push apart my legs for him to settle in between them. He runs his hands up and down my sides, while pushing my shirt up bit by bit.

It's all too much. I can't breathe.

I push Edward away.

I hang my head and can't stop rapidly breathing. I can hear Edward's breathing matching my own.

"Why did you push me away?" he asks quietly.

I don't say anything, because I'm not sure why I did. "I don't know," I say just as quietly.

"Is it always going to be like this? You pulling away or you pushing me away?"

I snap my head up to look at him. "Me? Me pushing and pulling away? I didn't even know you cared about me until a couple of days ago!"

I immediately regret saying everything.

"We're back to this?" he says.

I sigh, "I think… Maybe we went too fast; from you hating me to liking me."

"I think," he sighs. "I should go before we say anything else."

I nod slightly. He grabs his coat and leaves.

I don't hear from him for the rest of night nor the next morning.

**EB*EB***

Waking up to an annoying alarm clock isn't the best way to start any day.

Next I stub my toe against the corner of my bed.

"FUCK!" I yell out while holding my hoping on one foot.

"Isabella?" I hear Charlie call out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say through my teeth. Charlie then opens the door. He frowns then looks at my foot. He gestures for me to sit back on the bed.

"Alright, let's see," he takes my foot and inspects it closely. My foot is already turning so red it's almost purple as well as large lump on the end of my toe. "I think we need to get to the hospital, Bella."

"No, no, no hospital. I'm fine. I'll just wrap it up," I try to reason.

"Bella, you won't be able to get your foot in your shoe let alone walk," Charlie states firmly.

Even with all my moaning and groaning Charlie ended up carrying me to the car and taking me to the doctor.

"Isabella Swan?" I hear a very familiar voice call out.

I look up and sure enough, there is Carlisle Cullen calling out my name.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen," I mumble blushing hard with embarrassment. I hop over to the wheel chair he has brought out and take a seat.

"How are you Isabella?" He asks warmly.

"Pretty good other than," _your son_,"this toe issue." I laugh nervously.

Both Carlisle and Charlie laugh. Carlisle wheels me into the plan white examine room and helps sit me on the table.

"So, Bella, I was looking at your file, it's quite large and thick," Carlisle chuckles.

"Yeah, Bella here used to come here almost once a week for an accident she had. Luckily she seems to have grown out of that phase. Except for the occasional trip here and there, then this happened." Charlie remarks smirking at me.

I feel the need to stick my tongue out at him like a five year old. Instead I just smile and blush harder.

Carlisle smiles politely and turns to me. "So brings you in today?"

I slowly lift up my right foot, "I stubbed my toe this morning and I think I really hurt it."

Carlisle carefully and skillfully exams my toe as well as the rest of my foot.

"Well, I hate to tell you this but I think you broke it. We'll need to do X-rays thought to confirm it." Carlisle begins writing in my file then writes on another different sheet. "So you'll go down the hall after you finish completing this paper. It's just a paper signing that you're not pregnant so we can take X-rays. Okay?"

I nod and begin to fill out the paper and sign at the bottom. Charlie helps me back into the wheel chair and wheels me down the hall. After taking some X-rays I return to the room. It's silent as Charlie and I wait for Carlisle to come back.

Finally he does. "So I was unfortunately right. You've broken your distal and caused a stress fracture to your proximal. So because of this you'll have to wear a boot."

I grimace and sigh. "Alright," I groan.

Carlisle then leaves to get supplies for my toe and the dreaded boot. He quickly bandages me up and sends me on my way.

I fight Charlie the entire way home. "Dad, I want to go to school. I need to get back to school. You know how I feel about skipping."

"Bells, you just broke you're toe. Most kids would milk this for all it's worth." Charlie chuckles.

"You know I'm not most kids. Come on, I already have all my stuff just drop me off. I'll catch a ride with Alice or Rose after school." I beg.

With a frustrated sigh Charlie finally turns towards school. "Have a good day, and be careful!" He yells as I slam the car door shut.

I glance at the clock and notice I'm in time for Biology. I groan. I stop at the office and receive a late pass and make my way to Mr. Banner's room.

My eyes shift to my seat in the back of lab. There's no one there. I'm both disappointed and relived.

Biology passes in a fog. I can't help but wonder where Edward is. I slowly make my way towards gym. Not even bothering to stop at my locker.

I carefully make my way over to Coach Clapp and hand him my doctor's note. He points me towards the bleachers. I gratefully sit and begin reading my English book to catch up.

The bell sounds and I hear the footsteps of everyone coming out of the locker rooms. I then hear the nasal cackle of Jessica.

"What did you do this time Swan?" She continues to laugh while I continue to ignore her.

She snatches the book away from me. I glare up at her. "Leave me alone."

"What did you do? Break your foot?" Jessica grins evilly.

I shake my head. "No, my toe." I reply.

Jessica and group all start laughing loudly. "Only you could break a toe!" After a few seconds they all finally stop cackling. "Anyways, this isn't the reason I came over. I want to talk to you about Edward."

I frown in confusion. "What about him?"

Jessica's face turns all serious. "I know from a good source that he's been over to your house quite often as well as you over at his house. Now," Jessica scoots closer to me. "I thought we discussed this little issue? I thought we understood each other?" Jessica and her group all take a step closer to me. I try backing away but my foot stops me.

"I guess I was wrong," she whispers before she slaps me violently. I can feel her claw marks dig into my skin as she slaps me again.

I can't see anything but I try to get up. Someone then holds me down while Jessica continues to slap me.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I hear Coach Clapp yell.

"She hit me Coach Clapp, I was just defending myself!" I hear Jessica shriek.

"I'll deal with you in a minute!" Coach yells.

"Bella?" I hear Edward yell. _Where did he come from? He must've seen her hit me and now he's here to finish the job. How can anyone like a coward? _

I place my hands over my head to protect myself.

I hear Edward gasp.

"Do you actually believe that I would h-hit you?" At the breaking of his voice I only glance at him.

I quickly shake my head but still move farther away from him.

"Move out of the way, Cullen," Coach has a warm wash cloth and hold it to my cheek. He turns back to Edward. "Make sure Stanley and her friends don't leave."

"Can you walk?" Coach asks me.

I nod my head desperate to get out of here. I hold the wash cloth against my cheek firmly and feel a head ache coming along fast. The next thing I know we're at the nurse and I can hear Jessica screaming next door in the principal's office.

The nurse is stitching up my cheek while Coach calls Charlie.

"Well," the nurse says softly. "It's going to bruise. I hope that girl gets everything thrown at her."

I don't even acknowledge her. I feel in a daze. How could someone hate someone so much over a boy?

**EB*EB***

When Charlie does arrive I hold up my hand to keep him from talking.

"Just," I hold onto my head gently, the headache is getting worse. "Just take me home, dad."

I hang my head in shame. I can't even look him in the eye. Tears begin to pool in my eyes. How pathetic I must look to him. Police Chief's daughter can't even defend herself. What a joke I must seem to everyone.

**EB*EB***

I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Not caring what Charlie is saying on the phone. Not caring how many phone calls he's making. Not caring who he's talking to, nor caring about who's on their way over.

**EB*EB***

My head feels ten pounds heavier. I try to open my eyes but they're so heavy.

"Are you awake?" I hear him ask.

My eyes snap open and I see him. Edward. "I guess so," I whisper.

He's rocking slowly in my old rocking chair. His hands folded neatly in his lab, a dark look upon his face. "What happened?"

I look towards the ceiling. "She told me; back when you first arrived, to stay away from you. You hated me but I guess she was jealous of all the attention you were giving me. Then she said that someone saw us going back and forth between each other's houses. Then she hit me."

He's only quiet for a moment. "Were you protecting yourself from _me_ or were you still thinking about Jessica?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I don't know. I think I was still in shock but…"

"But what?" He asks; his voice hard as stone.

I can't help but flinch. "When you came over, the look on your face held so much disgust… I just thought it was because of me."

Edward rocks forward with a frustrated sigh. He brings his hands against his head. "I can't do this anymore, Bella. This uncertainty of me that you have!"

I don't have to look at him to know he's crying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. Maybe we did go too fast. Maybe I was crazy to think you'd forgive me."

He gets up from the chair and walks to the door. "I'm so sorry. I won't bother you again."

He leaves.

**EB*EB* **

I wake up off and on.

I don't see the point of getting out of bed other than to eat and use the restroom.

Charlie has come in a couple of times trying to get me to speak.

I say nothing.

Alice and Rose come over, only because Charlie called them. They're both now dating _his _brothers.

I don't say anything.

**EB*EB* **

"Bella, it's been five days. You need to get up and out of this bed." Charlie pulls the blankets off me.

"Leave me alone," I groan.

"Bella, its Friday. You _will_ go back to school on Monday so might as well use the weekend to get back on your feet." I roll my eyes. "Why don't you go over to Alice or Rose's house? Do something! At least take a shower! You smell worse than road kill."

That comment wakes me up. Five days without a shower.

I jump in the shower and do my showerly duties.

Maybe I will go over to Alice's' house.

I dress myself warm and comfortably.

"Bye, dad!" I call out and I'm out the door.

Driving on the way to Alice's I see the turn off for the cliffs. I stop at the stop sign.

Heading straight would lead to Alice's house, but turning would be the cliffs- solitude.

I make the right turn and head toward the reservation, towards the cliffs.

I park my truck off to the side almost hidden and start making the climb up the cliff.

At the top, I breathe deep trying to catch my breath.

I move to the edge.

One jump is all it would take. To make this pain go away. For people to stop bullying me. To not have to worry about all the other Jessica Stanley's to come in life.

One jump.

Just one.

That's easy. Right?

**EB*EB***

**A/N: You might have noticed that this story is now under "complete"… but is a story ever truly complete? :)**


	12. Last Note

**A/N: Dang y'all! I thought I was clear when I wasn't **_**really **_**finished with this story. Guess not. Lol. So obviously there will be a sequel. I couldn't just leave you guys hanging! Anyways, it's going to be called "What I Know." I'm still in the process of writing it so please be patient with me. **

**I really need you all to be really patient because I'm also writing a Casey and Derek fanfic (Life With Derek- from Disney). I know it really isn't all that smart of me to be doing two stories but I really want to write this story. **

**So I might post on here later that I have the first chapter up of "What I Know" but the easiest way to know is to add me as a author alert. That will let you know when I put a new story up.**

**Down here on the left… Lol. So that's all for now! **


End file.
